How to tame your pooch
by Paws n Claws
Summary: Back from Hiatus. Kagome's new book has got Inuyasha submitting to her. But to put the book to the test, she wants a real challenge. And the challenge's name is Sesshomaru. Sess/Kago
1. Chapter1 Be Assertive

A/N: OKAY My second story. So I heard that my first story made Sesshomaru too out of character. And that he wouldn't need a potion to make someone hot for him. And you know what? They are **absolutely right. **However, I had planed to make it a short story anyways, so I feel the need to finish it. So bare with me. Any way, this second story came about from watching too much "Dog Whisperer". ( I love that show.) So I like to credit some of idea to the show and the shows star Ceaser Milan. Okay so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Dog Whisperer.

Inuyasha had been thinking about it for a while now. Why was he getting the stick that Kagome threw? It almost seemed like a habit. She would throw it, he would get it, and bring it back to her. Why would she throw a stupid stick in first place if she was going to make him run and get it back? Well, he figured, it was a good exercise. Plus when he brought the stick back to her, she would praise him with a "Good Boy!". And the icing on the cake was when she rubbed his ears and patted his head for……..

"HOLD ON A SEC!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the stick he held in his hand snapped in two. Anger and embarrassment rose within him. Anger for letting her get away with it. Embarrassment, for not realizing it sooner. He stomped to where Kagome was, who was sitting under the tree with the others.

"Kagome, what the hell is this all about?!!" he said pointing to the stick in his other hand.

Kagome looked up at him with an innocent look, but before she could say anything Shippo chimed in saying "It's a stick you dumb dog." Inuyasha growled at him. He pick him up by his tail and tossed him into the air. Luckily for Shippo, he managed to land on his feet. "Hey, you big bully!" he shouted.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern and angry look. "Inuyasha you can't treat Shippo that way." Inuyasha only got angrier "Don't try to change the subject Kagome, I wanna know why you've been treating me like a dog?!" "But Inuyasha.." Miroku said trying to suppress a laugh. "…you are a dog". Inuyasha shot Miroku a glare. "That's not what I meant damnit. I may be a dog 'demon' but don't any of you **dare** compare me to common dirty dog!" "Okay Inuyasha calm down." said Sango.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I AM CALM!! All of you bastards thinks its okay to treat me like a mutt, just because I got the ears and I sniff around for things…." Inuyasha began to rant.

Kagome stared at him "Alright Inuyasha we get…"

"And I sometimes bury my things so no one touches them….."

"Inuyasha you're too loud, you need to keep qui.."

"…I only sniffed that dogs butt 'one' time….."

"That's enough Inuyasha!"

"..so that dog marked the tree, and had to mark it back to show him who's boss."

"INUYASHA!!" shouted Kagome as she stood up to meet his angry gaze. She put her hands on her hips and stepped up to Inuyasha. 'Oh no' he thought. He knew that look. She was about to say _that_ word, and he would taste dirt. But he couldn't back down now, not when he had a point to make. " Inuyasha, I said that's enough." Kagome said with a tone that made him shake with fear. Well, he didn't have to stand up for himself this time, but next time she was going to get it. Inuyasha backed down and sat Indian style with a grumpy look on his face.

Kagome smirked when Inuyasha decided to show her some respect and "submit" to her, as the book put it. Kagome searched for her book in her yellow bag. She took it out and began to continue the chapter she had left off. She was glad she came across this at the bookstore in her own time. "How to tame your pooch." was the title that caught her eye. She knew herself that teaching Inuyasha to fetch was a bit much, but she figured that he deserved it for always saying she was nothing more than a "Shard Detector" and for ignoring her very existents whenever Kikiyo was around. This book gave her the confidence she need whenever she felt dominated by him or inferior to _her._

True, she had already had him "tamed". Thanks impart to the prayer beads around his neck. One "_sit"_ and he was helpless. Still she wanted a less aggressive way to knock some sense into him when ever he was being, for a lack of a better word, an idiot. She had learned from the book that dogs tell each other what they feel by their body energy. " _A dog sends of energy to let the other dogs know when it is happy, afraid, or displeased. People can see this in the body language the dog will use. For instance, if the dog is waging its tail, panting, and is looking intently at you or an object, than it indicates that they are excited. A lowered head, ears drooping, and a tail between the legs says that they are afraid. Ears flat on its head, back hunched slightly, and is baring teeth can mean two things. That they are angry and ready to attack. Or they are insecure."_

This book had a lot of useful information. It became very handy when Inuyasha turned full demon about a few weeks ago.

Flashback

_The villagers were in a state of panic. They had just been saved from the crazed bear demon and now a new threat came. A livid Inuyasha. _

_When Inuyasha and the gang had been called to save the village from a hungry bear demon, Inuyasha recklessly began to fight him. While Sango and Miroku were helping the villagers to escape, Kagome was setting up a barrier, should the bear try to come after them. _

_Inuyasha had the upper hand at first but the bear surprised him when it doubled in size, and increased its speed. Inuyasha tried to keep up with his blows but when the bear swiftly came right behind him, it used both of his massive arms to pound him to the ground. Inuyasha landed head first and fell unconscious for a moment. Meanwhile, the bear grabbed his sword and began to chew on it, but when it didn't like the taste it tossed it several yards away. _

_Kagome felt a panic rise within her. Without the sword, Inuyasha would turn into a full-fledged demon and take his unsuppressed and wild power out on not only the bear but innocent people as well. She had to bring the sword back to him before it was too late. But it was easier said then done. The bear was still on the lose and the sword was far from her reach. She had to take a chance to run for the sword. She waited until the bear was facing the opposite direction to make a mad dash for the sword. "Now" she thought as she headed toward the hill where the sword laid. Just right when she was about to grab the handle, the bear appeared right before her. Its mouth hung open slightly to let its foul drool to drip from its furry lips. Its sharp yellow teeth had some traces of blood from the people it manage to kill. _

_Kagome stood frozen stiff, trying to get over her fear and to just grab the damn sword. But with the bear so close to her, she knew she didn't have the time to grab it and race back to Inuyasha to wake him. She had to come up with something fast or the bear would rip her apart. Just then the bear toppled over and fell to the ground. Kagome took a step back and blinked in confusion. 'What happened?' she thought. Then she saw it. _

_Inuyasha had the bear pinned to the ground, and his teeth in its neck. _

"_No!" Kagome shouted. It was too late. Inuyasha had turned demon._

_She watched as Inuyasha began to tear the giant bear into pieces. Kagome wanted to look away, it was too gruesome. But she had to suck it up, and try to think of a way to have him hold still long enough to give him the sword. Even still, it was hard to concentrate when Inuyasha was tossing the bears remains in random directions. She need to get his attention. But how? As a million thoughts scrambled in her head, she remembered the first chapter of her new book. __**"Show Them Who's Boss" "If the dog is overly aggressive, you have to show the dog that his behavior is not welcome. To do that you have to assert yourself and gain his attention by either tapping his neck or a tug on the leash."**_

_Well damn, she didn't have a leash, but she did have the prayer beads. She could only hope that it would work._

"_SIT BOY!" _

_The beads lit up in a bright pink, and brought Inuyasha down to the blood-stained grass. Kagome grabbed the hilt of the sword and made small steps towards him. She had manage to snap him out of this state before with 'the sit', but it had failed before too. She needed to find out how he would turn out when he woke up._

_Just then Inuyasha was starting to come to. Unfortunately, he was still the same._

_He began to growl through his teeth, his eyes piercing at hers with the intent to kill. She had to remain calm. If what the book said was true, then she had to show absolutely no fear. Ha, she thought easier said then done. But no, had she not stared danger in its face before? Didn't she stare down the biggest, ugliest, deadliest demons before? Yes she had! 'Alright' Kagome thought, 'I can do this' _

_She began by approaching him, so close to him that were within arms reach of each other. Shoulders back, feet firm to the ground, and hands on her hips, Kagome stared him down. She flushed out some of her miko powers to the surface, knowing that it will help her be more intimidating. She pointed a finger at him and said "Inuyasha you will back down now." in a calm but slightly shaky voice. That wasn't good enough._

_Inuyasha felt her insecurity and stood on his two legs to tower over her. Cracking his knuckles in the process. _

'_No, no, no' Kagome shook her head to snap her out of her useless nervousness. She __**can **__do this. _

"_Inuyasha!" She said this time with more force. "You will back down NOW!"_

_To her astonishment, he took a step back. His eyes looking at her with surprise, and his hands began to shake. Kagome nodded to show her growing confidence. "You will calm yourself Inuyasha, and you will heel." Inuyasha stared at her for while, then proceeded to kneel and press his hands to the grass. He looked to her for approval._

_Kagome sighed in relief , and patted his head. "Good boy" She lifted the sword in her hand and gave it back to Inuyasha. _

End Flashback

She was glad that Inuyasha had not brought up the whole mess. For some reason she didn't feel like telling him that he had basically bowed to her. Although, he probably was going to start asking questions soon, now that he had figured out that she was training him to be " a good and loving pet". So says the book. Kagome sighed, closed her book and gazed up at the clear blue sky. In retrospect, she had a been more of 'An Alpha Female' to Inuyasha for a long time. She knew in her heart Inuyasha could never be a real threat. She smiled happily at that thought. That was one of the reasons why she like him so much.

But she really wanted to put the books teachings to the test. Kagome needed a real challenge.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and turned his head towards the cliffs. His eyes focused and ears twitching. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked. Then the ground began to shake. The sudden shock made Kagome yelp and Shippo shiver. Miroku meanwhile was searching the skies. A sea of birds flew overhead and Miroku knew that it was a bad omen. Inuyasha growled "Its him" and began to take off. "What the hell is he doing over here?"

"Inuyasha, wait for us!" Kagome yelled as she and Shippo mounted her bike, while Miroku and Sango rode Kirara.

Inuyasha and the gang sped around the hills to find themselves at the bottom of a steep rocky cliff. What they saw made Kagome gasp and Inuyasha growl. It was Sesshomaru. But he wasn't in his normal appearance.

He was a giant dog.

"Why is he in his beast form?" Sango worried. "Beats me, but if he wants a fight I'll give it to him." said Inuyasha as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Wait Inuyasha" Miroku quickly shouted "It is best to see why he is in this form in the first place. Perhaps if it does not involve any brutality, then we do not have to get involved."

"Tch" Inuyasha spat as he looked at Miroku with annoyance. "Who cares? Any reason for that bastard to turn full-fledged demon is a reason to cut him up" "But Inuyasha look .." Kagome pointed to the field near the cliff side. "..it looks like he's just eating."

Indeed he was eating. Eating wild and unruly oxen rather enthusiastically.

The gang however couldn't stomach at the way Sesshomaru was eating. Catching the oxen, then tearing their heads off and spitting them out of his mouth. Chewing the bodies then flinging them once they lost their flavor. Like you would with bubble gum. "Eww" Kagome said with a scrunched face. "Dog or man, you would think being a lord he would eat, well more dignified." Then Sango seemed to have a solution. "I think I know why he's like this." The others turned to her. "When a demon has more then one form, the other part of them that isn't often seen, will want to come out so bad that it will force its way out and become very feral." The gang looked at her intrigued. "Well it makes sense. I only saw this form once when we were in your fathers tomb Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and was unsheathing his sword. "Exactly! He wild now. All the more reason to beat the crap out of …"

"Inuyasha behind you!!!"

Heeding Kagome's warnings Inuyasha quickly turned around. Only to his face touching the hide of an ox carcass and being forcefully pushed unto the hard stone cliff wall. Knocking him out cold.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Kagome pleaded to him. Shippo touched the lump on his head. "I don't think he's going to come to any time soon."

Sesshomaru let out a mighty howl. It made the land shake, the trees rustle, and the ox stampede from the field. He had seen them. And now was charging in their direction. Miroku became tense. "Quickly everyone, lets grab Inuyasha and get out of here!" Sango helped Miroku put Inuyasha on Kirara's back. In their haste to leave they failed to check if Kagome was following them. Until Shippo shouted "Kagome watch out!" The ones on Kirara's back look behind them to find Kagome staring face to face with the big and angry beast.

Kagome stood as still as she could. 'Maybe he won't see me if I don't move' she lied to herself. The beast growled to her. **"You, why have you interrupted my meal?" **Of course all Kagome heard was grunts and growls. This was just like when Inuyasha had turned demon.

'Hold it.' she thought 'This _was_ like that time.' This was the challenge that Kagome had been waiting for. Now, in order to this to work, she had to ignore the fact he was bigger then Inuyasha, stronger then Inuyasha, and had a mouth that she fit in perfectly. Ok, now all she had to do was to tell him what to do.

'Damn, I had to ask for a challenge.'

Shoulders back, feet firm to the ground, and hands on her hips, Kagome stared him down. Or rather up. She pointed a finger at him. "Sesshomaru, you will calm youself."

The beast snorted at her **"You do not give me orders human, it is you who must do what I say." **he quickly licked his lips. **"Or there will be dire consequences." **His teeth lunged for her. "KAGOME!!" her friends shouted.

Kagome shut her eyes tight and screamed "I SAID CALM DOWN" unintentionally releasing a fury of her miko energy. The beast felt as if his face was just hit by lightning. He let out a painful whine. His paw rubbed his nose to take away some of the pain. Then he stared at her. This human ..how..

Kagome opened her eyes. Her legs were a little shakey from using up most of her power. She patted her body to see if there was any damage. "Well, I guess I'm alright." She stared up at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be staring at her in shock. She raised her eyebrows. 'Is this a good sign?' She took a step back to test him. He didn't move. Then she took a few steps forward. To her surprise, he began to back away. "Whoa" Was all she could say. "It worked?" She pointed at him once more. "Heel" THUD. Kagome's feet were off the ground for a couple of seconds. The beast had lied down in front of her, his muzzle included. Then Kagome notice that his ears were flat and he made a almost inaudible whine.

"Wait, Is he afraid?" Kagome couldn't believe it. "No" she shook her head. "He's probably insecure." Seeing this side of him made all her fears disappear, and were being replaced by sympathy.

"Aww its okay boy." Kagome cooed to him while rubbing his nose. The beast shut his eyes in a almost painful manner. "What's wrong boy?" The beast began to glow. It was so bright, Kagome had to shield her eyes. She peeked throught her arms to see that he was shrinking. Then his muzzle was disappearing, paws became hands, and the fur vanished. He had changed back. Kagome took a step forward, her arms trying to reach him.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru had a hand to his head. He couldn't remember what had just happened. He did remember his beast had gone loose. He even remembered eating the oxen. But when he spotted the miko, his memory halted.

Groan "What….." His eyes focusing in front of him. The miko! How dare she be this close to his presence without his permission. He stood tall, and gritted his teeth.

"Hey buddy. I thought I told you to heel." Kagome bluntly told him, not liking the way he was looking at her.

'How dare she…' Sesshomaru growled, and straightend his arm. Forming a whip of light from his firgertips.

'It's not working?' Kagome asked herself as she retracted her arm and pulled it towards her chest.

"Think again miko." Sesshomaru whirled his whip.

'Its not working' Kagome thought again, as she saw the whip coming at her in an almost slow motion state.

'IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!' She froze.

**********************************************************************************

A/N Woooo whoooooo MAN did this take a long time to write!

But it was so worth it.

If I made a lot of grammer mistakes that I didn't catch, then my bad. But then again I haven't been in an English class in 4 years So sorry if me no thinking good. (that was intentional)

One more thing to put that I forgot to mention.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Beast talking" **

"_Book or Flashback"_

Okay so read and enjoy. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter2 Be Consistent

A/N: Okay on for the second chapter. Sorry if it took a while but last week I had the stomach flu. Brutal huh? I had to stay home for my three-day weekend. So many plans down the drain. And Why not do this while your sick? Cause when I'm sick, I just want to be lazy. So anyway on with the show.

Sesshomaru jumped back a little, and had no choice but to retract his whip of light. She had managed to put up a barrier at the last possible second. He growled, he knew that his whip of light stood no chance against her wall of energy. But, perhaps his Tokijin did.

Kagome still had her hands in front of her. Her eyes shut tight and her body tense. She had close calls before, but this was the first time were see didn't know if she had survived, or was a bodiless soul. She cracked open an eye to see if Sesshomaru was still trying to hit her. Well, she was half right. He 'had' put away his whip, but now was in the process of unsheathing his sword. 'Oh damn' she thought.

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and charged for her barrier. Her eyes widened, and quickly put some more power to her shield. He swung the sword down as hard as he could. When he connected, it caused a massive friction. The sparks from his sword and her shield sparked in different directions. Then it pushed his sword back. He gazed at his sword, then her barrier, then her. She had beads of sweat trickling down her face, and her arms shook due to the lack of strength. She was getting weaker. He swung Tokijin once again, and started a barrage of attacks on her barrier. He wasn't going to give up until she broke down.

Kagome meanwhile was doing the best we can to keep her barrier, but his sword seemed to be pushing her back little by little. Each blow he struck, made her arms and legs weaker. He was going to through if this keeps up. But she was running out of options. She needed a way to get him to stop long enough for her to get away. However, the only thing she could think of required precise timing. She hoped she could pull this off. As he held up his sword, she pushed with every bit of her last strength.

BOOM!

The wall pushed him back full force. He was only in the air for a mere 5 seconds but it was far enough to be several yards away from her. He flipped himself into a position were he could land on his feet. He shook his head to recoup, but when he looked ahead she was already being whisked away by her companions. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, upset that she had basically gotten away with disrespecting him. But he didn't bother to try to follow her, he had more important things to think about. He needed to remember exactly what happened earlier.

*****************************************************************************************

After flying many, many miles away from the battle site, Kirara finally touched down on the rough gravel road that lead to Kaede's village. Only now were their breathes calm, bodies relaxed, and minds at ease. Sango spoke up first "You know Kagome. I didn't think that you were going to get out of that alive." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "Tell me about it. I'm surprised I even managed to hold him off as long as I did." Miroku was the first to dismount Kirara. "I am thankful that your powers held up to his as well. Sesshomaru is not as easy an opponent to fight.". Shippo happily leaped onto Kagome's shoulders "Well I'm not surprised." Then gave a wide grin. "Kagome has always been very powerful" He brought a smile to Kagome's face , but blushed slightly when his praise felt a little too much. "I mean, did you see the way she brought him down when he was a giant scary dog?"

Then Sango gasped slightly. "Oh yes that's right. Kagome what you did was amazing."

"Really?" Kagome said blushing even more.

"Of course, It is not every day that a human could bring down someone as powerful as Sesshomaru. Especially, when he is in his true form." said Miroku.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Ah well I learned a few things about do..demons."

Out of embarrassment, she decided to change the subject. "When do you think Inuyasha will come to?" she said looking at his unconscious body. "I'm not sure." Miroku poked at Inuyasha's head lump. "Hopefully it will be soon. It would be troublesome to have to carry him everywhere." They made sure that he was secure to Kirara and headed towards the village.

*****************************************************************************************

Everyone in the hut were sound asleep. Except for Kagome. Her arms propping her head a little as she stared at the ceiling. "I wonder why it didn't work the second time. When he was in his true form it seemed to work. Maybe he was trying to get me into a false sense of security." No, that couldn't be it. Even if it was to get the best of his enemies, Sesshomaru wouldn't pretend to back down. "So what went wrong?" Then she suddenly remembers "Oh crap. I forgot my bike." She had to leave it behind to get way, but she couldn't just leave it behind. It took her months to save up for that bike. But somehow she knew she couldn't ask her friends to help her go get it back. They probably wouldn't let her go alone because Sesshomaru might still be there. But she had to get that bike back.

She got up from under the covers, put her shoes on, grabbed her bow and arrows, and slowly made her way to the door. "Psss Kirara." she whispered. Kirara opened her sleepy eyes to see Kagome holding a tasty treat. The cat quickly dashed out the door with Kagome. "Take me back to the cliff side Kirara, and I'll give you a whole can of sardines." The cat mewed and transformed. She climbed on and took off. She turned her head to hut as it got smaller and farther. "I sorry guys.." she said with a glum face. "…I know you guys will think that this is a stupid decision, but I don't want you guys to get hurt." She turned away, and gripped her bow. Hopefully he will not be there.

*******************************************************************************************

He paced back and forth, so much that he left a grove on the ground. Sesshomaru could hardly believe it. After hours of trying to remember what happened when his beast was let loose, he almost went livid when he recalled what transpired between him and the miko. His beast actually obeyed her. Complied to her. "Submitted" to her. His beast was supposed to be the part of him that was his most primal. The ultimate in force and resistance. Yet, it yielded to a mere human. He demanded an explanation. He shut his eyes and clamed his body. This was the way he could speak to him directly rather then hear him in his head.

"Speak, what the hell happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

The beast knowing that it could not avoid the subject (even though he wanted to) spoke, but not to him. **"She overwhelmed me." **was all he could say.

"Overwhelmed you?! That is absurd!" Sesshomaru said baring his fangs. "How can you 'let' her overwhelm you?"

The beast held a paw to his nose. **"Her power shook my body to its core. Like nothing I've ever felt."** The beast began to be inattentive. **"It was truly amazing." **

Sesshomaru tensed his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. "Are you listening to yourself!" He only got angrier when the beast wasn't facing him directly. "You are supposed to be the stronger one here, your will does not bend to no man."

"**She is no man."** The beast was quick to retort.

"That makes it worse!" He wanted to shake fist at him but Sesshomaru does 'not' shake fists. "I seemed to notice that you did not deny 'submitting' to her." Sesshomaru drew all his focus on the beast. His next action will depend on the beasts answer.

The beast snorted. That sounded like an insult to him. He rose up to meet his gaze. His tail straight. **GRRR "She was fortunate this time. I doubt she'll have that steely resolve the next time we meet." **Having had enough, the beast cut off all communication. Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open, and growled. His beast seem to almost defensive about all this. Well no matter, the next time the miko dared to show up again he will make sure that she is put in her place.

All of the sudden there was an almost chill in the air. The scent of lavender and rain blew across his nose. He quickly turned in the direction of the scent, then let out a threatening growl. Well, well looks like the opportunity to prove his superiority was coming right at him.

**********************************************************************************************

'There it is.' Kagome thought when she finally spotted her bike near the sides of the cliff. But then froze when she saw Sesshomaru down there. Staring at her, with a face that said "You are dead where you stand".

"Damn, damn, damn." she whispered. She was hoping that he would be gone by now. 'I mean, what's he doing out here this late at night? And in the same spot where we left him?' Was he waiting for her? 'Crap'

She wondered about forgetting the bike and simply turning tail. But Sesshomaru probably won't let her go anyway. She quickly made up her mind and told Kirara to lower them down. When Kagome herself got to the ground she saw Kirara's fur stand on end, ready to help her fight. "No, no Kirara." she said petting her back. "I will not let you get hurt for my problems. Stay here." Reluctantly the cat did as she was told.

"Ok" Kagome stood up straight, chest in front, and one hand on the handle of her bow bag. 'Just walk up, get the bike, and go back to the village. Simple' She had to lie to herself, otherwise she would have the courage to just 'stroll' up to him. It became harder to get close when his demonic aura was getting more powerful with each step she took. 'Come on Kagome toughen up! Just remember what the book says.'

"_Chapter 2 "Be Consistent" In chapter one you learned to be the dominant one. Now you must learn that your dog will not simply listen to your every word now. Taming your dog requires consistency. If you are not up on his training on a daily basis, he will revert."_

'Ok so he reverted, that's why he probably tried to kill me earlier.' she thought. However she doubted that she could have the same results this time. She was still trying to recover from prior events. But what the book told her had been good so far. It was all a matter of attitude. Fine, she could do attitude. She just had to ignore his icy glare, and his ready-to-attack stance.

She stopped in front of him, but not so close to be within arms length. Not thinking of anything clever to say, all she said was " Hi, I'll just get my bike and leave ok?" 'What was that Kagome? How was that attitude? And stop smiling.' her brain yelled to her.

Sesshomaru meanwhile almost roared. The idea that she would just walk up to him, just for meaningless chatter then leave made him even angrier. But his face never showed it. 'Beast' he spoke to his more wild self. 'You must prove your superiority over his human.'

The beast had thought about it for a short while. **"Yes…Let me out" **Choosing to forget that it didn't agree right away, Sesshomaru began to transform.

Kagome was surprised that she didn't run. Perhaps her legs were frozen in place. Right in front of her was a big, huge, giant dog. 'Attitude Kagome, attitude.'

The beast just stared. He didn't growl, nor did he bare it's teeth. Instead he waited. He wanted to know is the miko could be that strong again. Something about feeling her dominant energy mixed with her miko aura it, what was the word, intrigued him. Yes intrigue. If his 'civil' self knew what he was really doing, he would have never let him out. He did not understand something like this, but the beast needed to know. **'Well miko, what will you do?'**

Having made the reason she was here known, Kagome thought that maybe the best thing to do was to ignore him and just get the bike. 'Here goes nothing.' She walked as casually as she can. Walking right by him. 'Hey maybe this will work.' she thought in relief. She was right by her bike when the beast stepped right in front of her. With a gigantic paw over her bike. Kagome widened her eyes, was he trying to keep it away from her? She grabbed a hold on the front wheel and gave it a good tug. She could get it to move a single inch. "Um Sesshomaru this is mine. I need it back." saying it as politely as she could. The beast only grunted. **"This is mine now miko."** Having a feeling that he just ignored her, she pulled harder this time, dragging her feet on the ground. Again and again she tugged, pulled, and yanked. 'This is stupid.' she thought in deep frustration. Then she remembered this was covered in the book.

"_To keep up with his training, you have to make sure you can take anything form him. When a dog has an object that he should not have, you have every right to take it from him. But a dog would claim any object so he might be possessive of it. What you need to do is to so your dog that the object is yours, so you must claim it yourself. Use the same energy you used when you got him to behave."_

'Right, this 'is' mine, and he has no right to touch it.' He was no longer a giant dog to her, he was just a giant bully. And she never backed down from a bully.

"This is my bike Sesshomaru, you will get off." she straight out told him. Then he barked **"No"**

"Its mine you will get off."

He barked again **"No its mine" **

"Get off!"

"**Mine"**

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled while putting one hand on the paw that was on her bike. "I Said Get Off!" She send a wave of her miko powers up his arm. He yelped in surprised, then let his paw up from her bike. Kagome took this opportunity to get her bike and set it on its wheels. But she wasn't done with him yet. "Sit" she said pointing to the ground.

THUD

And he sat.

Satisfied, she dusted her hands. She held the handles of her bike and walk off. "Lets go back Kirara." The cat meowed and they were off.

However the beast was stupefied. She had showed her dominants over him and now was walking away? But why? He wanted more. He felt so…so…….upset.

**Oooooww! Oooooww!**

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She turned her head to the beast who had his ears low, and tail limp. "Is he whining?" she said to herself. Did he want the bike that much? Well too bad, she wasn't going to give back because he was being a spoiled …dog. She turned around and continued to walk away. But just then the ground shook slightly with large sounds of 'thuds' accompanying it. The beast was walking towards her. She twisted around in a flash. "Why is he walking this way?" She put the bike on its break.

"I said sit!"

It took a few seconds longer than last time but he sat. "Good" Kagome was just about to put her hand on the handle, when he let out a very loud whine. She cocked en eyebrow at him. What was he trying to do?

The beast did not want her to leave. She had just proven herself to him. Why would she go away? He whined louder, knowing that it got her attention. It seemed to work cause she was heading his way.

'This was strange.' she thought. Sesshomaru was not one to cry out. 'And why..' she lost her train of thought when she saw him perk up his ears, stick out his tongue, and waged his tail. "Is he happy?" hading not meant to say that aloud. She stopped just near him, and had her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm Sesshomaru, heel." He laid down, tongue still out and tail still wagging.

'He's still happy.' She wondered how much more she could make him do.

"Stand" and up he went. Still happy.

"Speak" **Woof** he barked. (translated it meant **"Yes"**)

She smiled. "Now for the ultimate test Roll Over" When he fell on his side it made a loud thump. Then his paws were in the air, and he was back on his belly. She was overjoyed that he had done the trick well, she clapped her hands and hopped. "AWW You did it! I'm so happy." at this point she had totally forgotten that this fluffy dog was Sesshomaru.

The beast was overjoyed as well. When he obeyed her she was happy. Her smiling face was gorgeous. And her voice was truly melodious. "Come here boy" she was reaching out to him. Still on his stomach, he scooted closer and brought his muzzle to her arms. Then she hugged and snuggled the fur in his muzzle. The beast closed his eyes in content. Looks like he found himself a pretty master.

"_What. The. Hell?"_ growled a voice inside the beasts head.

'**Damn'** thought the beast. _He_ was awakening.

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if the first part of this chapter is boring but it was unavoidable to keep the story working well. Just to let you know, when ever the beast talks, Kagome can not understand a word. All she'll hear is noises a dog makes.

And although I'm a real big fan of the primitive talk that a lot fics like to give to Sesshomaru's beast (you know "Me need you now") it just didn't work well in my story. I will put that kind of talk in a future fic. So read and review thank you.

PS. Please forgive any misspellings or incorrect grammer I may have missed.


	3. Chapter3 Expect a response

_A/N: Alright, alright! New chapter is out. And I gotta tell ya'll. Its so hard to try to stretch the story so that it could be longer, but not too long. And what's even killer is the filler material. Well anyway, here's an all new chapter for you to enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_The beast was doing his best to contain his other half from immerging. He could fell him getting angrier and angrier. The beast knew that if he let__ him _out he would only want to hurt, or worse kill his master. And he couldn't have that. His most beautiful master would not look good covered in blood, or even limbless. But he did not wish go away just yet. She was tenderly massaging his muzzle and saying such sweet words to him. 

"Aww you have the softest face and da wettest nose. You're just what big pile of fluff aren't ya boy?" His tail thumped wildly on the ground. She could say whatever she wants as long as she kept touching him with her magic fingers, or surround him in her intoxicating scent. But try as he might, he could fight his other half off much longer. It became more apparent when he began to glow. To save her from serious injury, he quickly got up and ran towards the thick forest, leaving her behind.

"Hey boy where you going?!" Kagome shouted. Did she rub him to hard? But then she noticed that he was glowing, and the last time that happened he changed back to his normal self. "Hmm I wonder…" she thought out loud. There was still the matter of the real Sesshomaru. Why would his beast take to her right away, while the 'snobbier' self seemed to be quick to anger when it came to taming him? Could it really be that the beast was more of a dog then Sesshomaru was? Was he two separate beings entirely? "Well it makes sense. I mean he can't even speak human in his beast form." she concluded. 

"But wait, That means my training will only work when he is in his 'dog mode'." said Kagome while groaning. "Aww man and he hardly ever goes dog. I bet he'll come looking for me just so he can wring my neck." Dawn was almost coming and Kagome knew she had to get back before the others woke. "Well Kirara lets go back." "Meow" She had Kirara's tails hold her bike, and she straddled her back. As they took of Kagome couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. She was going to miss that big puppy.

*******************************************************************************************

After just transformed back, Sesshomaru grasped his head with his hands. Like he had suffered a massive headache. He might has well have. His muscles ached from having tried so hard to resurface. 

"Damn it, just what the hell were you trying to do?" he spoke within the confines of his head. But the beast ignored him. He was sitting with his back to him. Sesshomaru growled "Do you realize what you have done? Done to our pride? Done to our species? Done to years of natural order?!" Sesshomaru bellowed his head. The beast said nothing and continued to ignore him. Although Sesshomaru hardly ever let his anger get the best of him, he found it hard to suppress it. Honestly, if his beast weren't him then he would cut him up good.

"Well sense you have no desire to remedy this disgraceful display, I will make certain that you don't emerge when I personally see the miko and have her limbs cut off."

The beast eyes went wide, his fur standing on end. 

"**NO!"**

"No what?"

"**NO, My master will keep her limbs." **The beast bellowed, though it was more like a childish cry.

"How unfortunate" Sesshomaru said with his mouth twitching slightly. "..because you will not come out to stop me."

"**NO, NO, NO! She is my master and you will not take away her most tender hands. YOU WILL NOT, YOU WILL NOT, YOU WILL NO……"**

Sesshomaru cut his ties with the beast in mid sentence. He shook his head slightly and turned his head into the horizon. The sun is coming up. He let out a yawn followed by an irritable groan. He hadn't gotten any sleep because of all this. He was far more tired this time because he had let that 'pup' loose twice. As much as he wanted to seek out the troublesome miko, it would have to wait until he regained some of his energy though rest, Then he would be able to show the miko who was her better, whether his beast likes it or not.

****************************************************************************************

Kagome had only managed to get about an hour of sleep when Shippo bounced on her back. "Wake up Kagome, time to make me some food." he said with a bright smile. Kagome groaned wishing so much that she could get another hour or five of sleeping bliss, but then the others would wonder why she didn't wake up at her usual early time. She groggily got up and tried to look as refreshed as she possibly could. 

"Good Morning Shippo, How about some boiled eggs this morning?"

" Can you put some of that spice you sometimes bring?

"Pepper?"

"Yeah, yeah that one!" Shippo was practically drooling over the eggs. Kagome smiled and started to bring out the small pot from her back. "Shippo go ask if Miroku will get us some thick twigs." 

"Okey dokey" and he was out of the hut. Kagome got up and went outside as well, but she only managed to take two steps when out of nowhere Inuyasha was staring down at her face.

"AAHH!" Kagome yelped. "Inuyasha, you jerk why'd you do that?"

He didn't say anything, and just kept glowering at her.

She cocked an eyebrow "What?"

"You smell like him." He said in an almost monotone voice. Kagome's eyes widened, knowing exactly who he was referring to. She thought for a sec if she should play dumb, but his sense of smell was too great. She wondered exactly how to tell him that she was playing with a fluffy Sesshomaru.

"Well uh how should I explain this…" She said while twiddling her fingers.

"This better be a damn good explanation." he said rather curtly. Just as he was saying this, Miroku and Sango came into the picture with Shippo right on Sango's shoulder. 'Great, I needed a bigger audience.' Kagome thought sarcastically. Oh well, she might as well tell everybody.

"Tell me now Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in her face.

Kagome kitted her eyebrows together. "Inuyasha you will NOT shout in my face, got it!" He immediately stepped back with his ears down.

"Sss..sure" he said very meekly. 'Since when did she have so much power over me?' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed "Ok then, everybody sit because you're probably not going to believe me.."

20 minutes later..

"Woah" gasped Shippo. 

"Unbelievable" said a wide-eyed Miroku.

"Amazing" Sango said with her mouth slightly open. 

"No friggin way" Inuyasha said not believing a word of it.

Kagome nodded her head. "Its true, I mean how else did I come back without a scratch." 

"So he actually was like a 'dog' with you?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled "Yes he did, and he was soooo cute. He sat, he heeled, and get this.."

They all leaned in closer. "..he rolled over!" she finished with a girlish squeal. The rest of them gasped. Inuyasha immediately stood up. "Th..th..that absolutely ridiculous!" he said trying his hardest to surprises his laughter. "No way in _hell_ would Sesshomaru perform tricks like a common house pet." Kagome pouted "It is true, when he is in his 'dog' form he does whatever I say." 

"Tch… That's precisely it Kagome. In his true form he is more wild than you can handle. Don't go thinking that your strong enough to even stand in front of that arrogant bastard. Even if you have some powers, your still a weak human girl." retorted Inuyasha. Kagome was getting angry. She really hated when he thought that she couldn't do anything remotely difficult. As if he was the only one who stood a chance against anyone. Sure she may of needed help from the others every now and then, but she was a miko damnit. She saved _his_ butt many times. But it seemed to hurt worse when he said it. Didn't he think that she was more than just a 'shard detector'? 

"I can handle _you_ fine." she said rather hotly. Ready and willing to show him that she can tame 'him'. 

"Wha.. What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked in an mad yet confused voice.

"I can tame you and your demon half." Kagome said with her arms crossed together. Inuyasha knew 'in a way' that she holds some sort of power over him but with the others looking at him he didn't want to seem like a puppy. He had a reputation to keep.

"N..no you don't. Ha! Yeah right since when?" Immediately Inuyasha regretted it. Because Kagome was pulling up her sleeves, and rubbing her hands together. "You know what Inuyasha? I'm not even going to use the 's' word, 'cause I'm about to show you how I handled Sesshomaru." 

*******************************************************************************************

In reality, Sesshomaru had only a few hours of sleep. He decided he did not want sleep after that damned beast filled his head with images of the accursed miko 'petting him' and him enjoying it. If the beast thought that these visions would change his mind about pummeling the miko, then he had another thing coming. He let out a long embarrassing yawn and tried to look to the sun in hopes of getting rid of the sleepeness. However, despite the fact that he was trying to wake up, he still traveled by way of his floating cloud. After finding the energy to be alert, his sniffed the air with his keen senses, to sniff the woman out. Or perhaps it would be easier to sniff out his worthles half-breed half brother. Finnaly he picked up a scent, and it was very strong. 'It seems the miko is flaring her energy.' He cared not for the reason, but it did help him find her faster. "Now I can remedy this offencive behavior." He couldn't wait to wring the life out of her.

"There she is." He finnaly spotted her in near the village. He was about to swoop in, when he felt her miko arua flare. His body actually shook. He desided that he needed to see why she was showing off her power. He landed on top if a very tall tree. He made sure his demon ki was low so no one would detect him and peeked through the srub of leaves on the thick branches. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Apologize now Inuyasha." said Kagome ready to take him down a few peggs. 

Inuyasha was trying hopelessly to fight the urge to apologize. His demon senses told him not to go up aganst the more dominant one, but the human part of him didn't want to look like a weakling in front of the others. 

"Why should I?" He said in a squeaky voice, already losing his nerve. He can hear Shippo snickering. 

"Is that's how its gonna be?" Kagome said with a very confident smile.

'Don't dig yourself in to deep hole Inuyasha, if she ain't going to say sit she's going to do something worse.' his logic thoughts told him. 

"I ain't saying nothing" 

'Idiot' Man, his brain could be pretty harsh.

"Inuyasha, Heel" Kagome bluntly told him, pointing to the floor.

"I don't wanna." 'Wow, he's even pouting.' Kagome thought amusingly.

Kagome grinned with her teeth showing. Inuyasha gulped. She stepped towards him and placed her hand on his head. Then whispered "I said heel" 

The vibe he felt from her made him shudder. He knew she meant business. But he had to show the others that….

"Why don't you just do it Inuyasha. We all know that you're her puppy." Miroku said fed up with his lack of action. It was amusing at first, but now it was just exasperating. 

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. Was it that obvious to everyone that she had turned him into a pet? He sighed 'Why fight it?'

**************************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was slightly stunned. Slightly. He would have thought that at the very least his half brother had the balls to put the miko in her place. But there he was 'heeling' for her. On his knees. This was truly laughable. If he laughed. Suddenly his head hurt.

"**Why is she petting **_**him**_**?" **The beast worried. Indeed she was petting him. She was also praseing him. "Good boy" she said with a cocky smile.

"**Why is she **_**praising **_**him?" **The beast said this time his voice trembling. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'He is her _pet_.' He said with slight disgust. 

"**..no, NO I am her pet, why would she want some other dog?" **The beast panicked.

'We are NOT her pet!?' Sesshomaru gritted. He had enough of this ridiculous conversation.

Then he heard the beast growl. A growl so deep it made his body shake. 

"**How dare she."**

Sesshomaru was surprised. 'she?'

"**How dare she have another pet other then me. It's unforgivable."** The beast gritted his sharp fangs. Then he made up his mind. **"Forget this foolish pet charade, I will chew her bones for this."**

Although he hated that the beast was upset with not being her exclusive pet, he was pleased to know that he and the beast were finally on the same wave link. 'Well now shall we pay the miko a visit?'

"**Let me out. I will enjoy hearing her squeals as she begs me to stop my assault on her." **The beast licked his lips in anticipation.

"Finally, go to it then."

******************************************************************************************************

Kagome scratched Inuyasha's head. "Now see Inuyasha, that wasn't so hard now was it, my little _puppy_." She said mockingly. 

Inuyasha just grunted with a blush on his face. His ears twitched at the sudden noise. The ground shook and birds flew in a panic. Everybody turned their heads toward the direction of the trees only to see a big silvery dog running towards them. 

"Wha… he's a beast again?" Inuyasha said with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Wait Inuyasha, we are all too close to the village. If you engage in a fight with him he could crush everything." said Miroku

"Well what are we supposed to do?" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Kagome" shouted Sango. Kagome turned to her. "You're going to have to call him" 

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted while Kagome gasped. "You said you could tame him right? Then you are the only one he'll listen too." Kagome gulped at the realization, but then straightened up. "You're right, I'll go try to calm him down." She turned towards Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, stay!" she said firmly. "But..but.." Inuyasha said nothing more and obeyed. But had his sword really should the worse happen.

The beast stop short right next to her. Glaring at her just waiting for her next move.

Kagome composed herself and thought for a moment about what to do. Then she thought of something. It might work. She smiled joyfully and held her arms to him. "Come here boy." 

The next thing she knew she was on her back on the grass. The beast toppled her over to give her face a huge lick. But used only it's tip to not smother her in drool.

Kagome yelped but then started to laugh when his nose nuzzled her stomach. "HA ha ha stop it! Hahaha It tickles." The beast mumbled a little.

"**I missed you master" **

Kagome could hardly contain her laughter. This was just like the book had mentioned. _"Eventually you would have established a trust from your dog in being his leader. Expect responses of affection from him."_

'What the HELL are you DOING!?' Sesshomaru screamed in the beast head. 'Why aren't you assaulting her!?' 

'**I am assaulting her.' **grinned the beast. **'and I will not stop until she begs louder**.'

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. The beast tricked him.

_****************************************************************************************_

A/N Okay finished FINALLY. I realize that for the most part the story can get boring. It the filler that makes it that way. Trust me it's a lot harder to write boring material than it is to read. But hopefully the beast is keeping you guys interested. More of Fluffy in the next chapter.

_Read and review thank you! _


	4. Chapter4 Be a pack leader

A/N: PLEASE READ! First of all I would love to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and put my story on your favorite list. I'm soooooo happy. Especially, when I got a review form one of my favorite authors. It's an honor ancient-relic!!!! Second, I apologize for having to read my story underlined. I'm still a noob at this but from what I heard its like a 'bug'. I would appreciate if someone told me how to get rid of it. Would I have to delete and reload it over again? Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter, hopefully it won't come out underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That honor goes to Takahashi Rumiko

Kagome sighed heavenly. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was out and shining brightly. Small patches of puffy clouds formed varies shapes and objects. Birds singing from their perches in the tall trees. Sango was fixing up her large boomerang. Patching up a few tears, and buffing out the rough edges. Miroku sat himself in a Full- Lotus position with his legs crossing each other, while his thumb and index finger touching the other in a silent meditation. Shippo was happily eating a bag of ranch flavored potato chips. Inuyasha, well Inuyasha wasn't happy but be was silent. Silently bruiting that is. At that moment Kagome didn't really care. She was too busy resting comfortably. How can you not when you had a huge fluffy dog for a pillow.

Sesshomaru, well actually his beast lad happily next to his master. His tongue panting happily and his tail waging joyfully. There was nothing better then relaxing with the woman he adored. It was even better when his other half wasn't trying to bother him by wanting to come out. Not that he gave up, but he had lost too much sleep. So instead Sesshomaru kept badgering him about everything.

'You realize this is all shameful do you?'

' **Shut up, I'm happy.'** he retorted. Not caring in the least about holding up his demon heritage. What is other more uptight-self did not understand was that he could not go on forever with the attitude that he could live without anybody beside him. The beast had realized something when he became her pet. He was lonely. And no Jaken didn't not count as companionship. Whenever he was with her, he felt whole. Whenever she spoke sweetly to him with praise, he felt overjoyed . And whenever she petted him he felt loved. This woman was invoking so many feelings in him. Feelings that he hadn't felt since he was a pup with his mother. Well that was it, he made a decision. He would be with his master no matter what, and damn those who oppose it, namely Sesshomaru. Yes, he could live happily with his master. Now to only get rid of a certain thorn at his side.

"Come on Kagome, how long are you going to 'keep' him? If he really listens to you, then tell him to take a hike." Inuyasha finally spoke after keeping quiet for far too long.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course it would be Inuyasha to break this serene moment. "Inuyasha you're the only one who seems to have a problem with it. Just relax for a while."

Inuyasha only yelled louder "You got to be kidding me. I'm really the only one who finds this whole thing ……stupid!?"

"**Silence pup! You are upsetting my master."** growled the beast. His growling caused Kagome's back to vibrate a bit. Inuyasha growled back "You don't tell me what to do! And stop calling her master. It's too weird." he said shuddering a little. "Wait" Kagome waved her hand slightly "He calls me master? How do you know what he's saying?" Inuyasha looked back to her. "I speak dog, of course. And yes he does call you master." Kagome mouth formed a o shape, and blushed. He called her master. Suddenly she felt powerful. "Kagome I'm telling ya, tell him to get lost."

"**I knew it. You are not worthy enough to be her pet. My master should not have to put up with the likes of you." **the beast barked. Inuyasha fisted his hands and tensed his shoulders. "Just what are you getting at?" then he jolted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PET!" Kagome plugged her ears "Oww, Inuyasha why do you have to shout? You're hurting my ears." Then she felt Sesshomaru move and quickly got out of his way. The beast angrily began to bark at Inuyasha.

"**How dare you harm my masters ears. You are nothing but a wretched pup who does not even know when he is obviously outmatched by me, or my master." **Inuyasha could believe what he was hearing. "Wha…Outmatched?" The beast towered over him, baring his fangs. **"Yes, my master holds so much power over you, yet you refuse to yield to her willingly. She should never deal with such audacity." **Inuyasha face was beet red. He knew. Of all the people that he wished to never know about his 'submissive' ways with Kagome, was his older , instead of berating himabout being inferior to Kagome, he was actually angry that he didn't comply to her better. Just what the hell was happing to this world?

Kagome meanwhile did not like where this was going. Sesshomaru seemed to be angry with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha looked very embarrassed. She couldn't tell what was going on. The others however, were giggling because it looked like Inuyasha was having a conversation with himself. "Don't yell at me for something so stupid."

"**Bark Bark" **

"Grrrr Take that back!"

'Know what? ,this is pretty funny.' Kagome thought as she giggled.

"**Enough, The only way my master can be happy, is if she is well rid of you."** and with that he swiped a huge paw at him. Inuyasha managed to dodge it in time, and flexed his claws and jumped towards his face. "Uh oh" said Kagome "This isn't good." The beast tilted his head so Inuyasha would miss. Inuyasha touched ground and growled frustratingly. He honestly didn't want to fight with Sesshomaru about 'this'. Of all the things they could be fighting about, The Tetsaiga, the jewel, who would kill Naraku. But instead this was all about how to be a better pet to Kagome. And yet, there was a small part of him that wanted to be a good pet. He couldn't understand it. But it was a feeling that was, what felt like, the back of his head. Like something was trying to come out. **"Apologize to my master and die with dignity." **The beast took advantage of his confuse state of mind and he smacked Inuyasha, Inadvertently, knocking of his sword.

"Oh crap!" Kagome shouted as she saw the sword fly of into the air. She was doing her best to try to keep track of it and was relieved when it looked like it was going to land right in front of her. That is until Sesshomaru caught it in his mouth, and flung it out of sight. **"Bothersome rubbish" **Kagome's arms became limp and hung open her mouth. Of course fate wouldn't make it easy on her. Not wanting to interfere, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed aboard Kirara's back. "Kagome we'll get the sword while you handle your pets." Miroku shouted out to her, quickly flying away. Kagome panicked a little "Wait what if…." "We believe in you." Miroku trailed off. 'Great I think they put too much faith in me.' thought a worried and angry Kagome. Grrrrrrr. 'Gulp' Kagome was right to be worried, because Inuyasha turned full demon.

GRRRR AAAWOOO!

Inuyasha howl was blood curdling. His eyes blood-shot and fangs sharpened, he looked like a mad monster. He stalked closer to Sesshomaru, his star became like daggers. "I worthy to be pet, you not!" he growled.

"……What?" Kagome said with an obvious unexpectedness in her voice.

If the beast was angry before, he was stark raven mad now. **"Despicable runt, You believe you are more worthy than me?!" **All Kagome heard was a series of loud barks. But she knew he was upset with what Inuyasha said. She wondered how she should go about this. "Uh Inuyasha? I want you to calm down." Inuyasha turned to her and grinned. He ignored Sesshomaru and trotted to Kagome. Kagome braced herself for him not knowing what he was going to do. He stopped just in front of her, with a smile on his face. "Master" he said softly. Kagome was beside herself. It was hard to see Inuyasha this way. She held her hand high so she could reach his ears. Inuyasha leaned to her hand and sighed in pleasure as she rubbed them. Kagome felt at ease. It was nice to see Inuyasha this way. "Good boy"

The beast was beyond upset. She was praising and petting him again. He may have use the excuse of her choosing the runt over him as a rouse to get his other half to set him free, but what he felt was real. He really didn't like that his master had another pet. He should be the only pet in her life.

**WOOF WOOF**

Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru. Was he upset about Inuyasha still? She would have thought calming Inuyasha down would calm Sesshomaru down too. Why was he still upset? Then Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and growled. "I not stay away. Kagome my master!" "Was that what he said?" She gasped. Was the beast jealous?

"**I will prove that I am the better pet by defeating you." **the best roared charging at him. Inuyasha leaped into the air, ready to attack his face. The beast yelped when Inuyasha dug his claws on his muzzle and tried to shake him off.

Kagome waved her hands wildly. "Woah woah This I getting out of hand." But her words went unheard. The two continued to fight. The beast rammed his head against the tree, squishing Inuyasha in the process. The wind was knocked right out of the smaller demon and he realized his hold on the beast's face. The beast waited for him to fall to the ground before breathing his toxic breath on him. Inuyasha coughed desperately for air and his eyes began to burn. Not wanting to be beaten down, he charged blindly towards the larger beast. Slashing his claws to a fro hoping to hit him. It worked, he managed to hit the beast front legs.

Kagome had to stop this, but her cries weren't being heard. What did the book say about training two dogs?

_"Now that you know how to handle one dogs behavior, this chapter will teach you how to be assertive if you are the owner of two or more dogs. Dogs like to live in packs. In packs, dogs will follow the most dominant one. If the alpha wishes to remain the leader, it has to be the more assertive one out of the pack, no matter who tries to take over. If you have two dogs who cannot get along, it mean one dogs feels it is the stronger one. You have to show them that you are the stronger one so both dogs will fall in line."_

'Wow its amazing that I can remember word for word of the chapters of this book and yet I still can't remember enough to do well on my tests.' she thought a little of the topic. Anyway, getting back to the situation. What she had to do was to get them to both listen to her so she can stop all this dog fighting. "Alright Kagome, time to show a couple of children some manners." She rolled up her sleeves and came closer to the fighting animals.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ENOUGH!" she shouted as she let out some of her holy energy. The aura hit the two battling beasts with shock wave. They flinched at the sting of pure energy. They both looked at her with a guilty look on their faces. They knew they had upset her. "Both of you down now!" she yelled. The beast lad down with his muzzle on the ground. Inuyasha sat with his butt to the floor, and his hands on the grass. Both their ears lowered and both softly whining. Kagome walked up to them with her hands on her hips. "I've had enough of you two squabbling. Now you two may be dogs but you are also rationalizing demons." Both the beast and Inuyasha tilted their heads in confusion. Kagome stared at their bewilderment. Although it was very cute, she had a feeling that they had no idea were she was getting at. She scratched her head wondering how to get them to understand.

Meanwhile, the two 'dogs' were eyeing each other as their master was distracted. Since real dogs said everything with energy, they were brewing up a storm with theirs.

'She my master first' Inuyasha tried to convey with his aura, while the beast aura to told him. **'I am her better pet.'** Inuyasha growled

"I better pet." The beast growled **"In your dreams."** "Stop!" interrupted Kagome. 'Silence, good' She quickly pointed to Inuyasha. "Bad dog" Inuyasha pressed his ears to his head. He felt very dejected. The beast snickered at him. **'Serves him right'. **Then Kagome pointed to him. "Bad Dog" The beast lifted his ears in surprise.

"**Me?" **he yelped. Bad dog, she said he was a bad dog. Those words stung greatly. She was displeased with his actions. He should have known quarreling with this runt, would bring his high quality status down. He would have thought that getting rid of the 'pet' that was inferior would have made his master happy. Like disposing of a weed in a beautiful flower garden. But instead she got upset. It was never his intention to anger her, but it was in his nature to get rid of something unwanted. Why did she not want to free herself from the insolence of the pup?

"Now you two have to know something. I do not approve of fighting. Particularly the kind that spill blood." Kagome started. She felt like a teacher who was giving out a set of rules for the class.

"I realize that you two are both demons and will be prone to act as such. But I will take advantage of the fact that you guys are dog demons and tame you to behave in front of others and each other. You." she said pointing to Inuyasha. He sat straight immediately.

"Since you are not always in this form, you will do well to know that whenever you are out, you are never allowed to…." How should she put this "…..go into a murderous rampage okay?" She stared at hi to gauze a reaction. What she got was an even more confused half-dog. He had a look that said "When have I ever?" Kagome frowned slightly. 'I guess I'll deal with it when it happens.'

"And you" She pointed her finger toward the beast. "You can't go picking fights with someone smaller than you. As a demon of higher social status, it would be beneath you to pick on the wea…ah" she quickly took a look at Inuyasha hoping that he didn't catch what she was going to say. "…ahh on those who are..half yeah half." she was happy that she recovered well.

The beast took time to ponder his masters orders. It made sense that his 'human' master wished for no quarrels between his 'half-brother. Human females seemed to enjoy a life of little blood-shed. As for the part of "higher social status", he wasn't all to clear about. It was something his other half would have a better understanding about. Speaking of which he could have swore he felt him stirring inside. **'This is not good.'** That meant he was ready to come out. The beast began to squirm. Kagome noticeses this.

"Sesshomaru? You okay boy?" Then she made an unconformable face. "Need to relieve youself?" The he began to glow. **"No, no I have not yet gotten my masters forgiveness." **the beast whined as he started to transform.

Kagome held her hands and widened her eyes. "Oh no not now." Last time, the beast at least hid himself so that when Sesshomaru emerged she would not be in harms way. But it looked like the beast didn't have the chance this time. And what was worse, was that a full demon Inuyasha was still here. "What am I going to do?"

Sesshomaru, who finally finished his transformation, cracked his neck to get the kinks out. Then he stared Kagome down. Kagome gulped. His stoic state right now was nerve-racking. Not knowing whether he was upset or infuriated, really got to her. What she wouldn't give for someone or something to break this tense moment.

"Hey Kagome we found the sword!" shouted Sango, only to see that they had come back at the worst possible time.

"Fate must not like me" Kagome mumbled.

**************************************************************************************************

A/N And I am DONE with this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short but I need the next part of the story in the next chapter.

I would love to thank all my reviewers who bring me joy, and I'm pleased that you guys liked my Valentines fic so much. I probably won't update for a least a week because I got an important exam coming up and I need the time to study.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

P.S. Please forgive any misspellings and bad grammar I may have missed.


	5. Chapter5 How to call him

A/N: Hello beautiful people! I gotta say I've been having a bummer week, but your guy's reviews totally make my day. Thank you very much. Anyway last chapter had a lot of the fluffy puppy, but this chapter is going to have more 'sexy' puppy. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Air around everyone was still very tense.

Sesshomaru had just turned back from his happy dog form to his never happy demon form. Inuyasha was still full demon, and Kagome's friends just arrived with the Tessaiga , but now in harms way. Kagome would say 'things can't get any worse' but saying it means it will get worse so she kept it to herself.

Inuyasha crouched low with his claws digging into the earth. He growled at Sesshomaru for he made Kagome feel uneasy. If he as so much as touch a hair on her head, he would strike hard. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who were still on Kirara's back, kept looking at Sesshomaru and Kagome to see what action they should take.

Kagome meanwhile, had a hard time thinking quickly on what to do. This was the Sesshomaru that wouldn't listen to her. And Inuyasha looked like he was ready to tear him a new one. First, what she should do is calm Inuyasha down. However, she remembered the book said that when you pet a dog while he's in a aggressive state, he'll take it as a reward for acting that way. She need to get through to him the assertive way. She quickly gained her composure and lightly jabbed two fingers on his neck, which got his attention.

"No Inuyasha back down." she told him firmly. Inuyasha was extremely reluctant to follow his masters orders, but when he felt her growing confidence, he relaxed himself somewhat and keep himself at bay.

Kagome decided that she would not let Sesshomaru get to her. She puffed out her chest and crossed her arms. Ready for whatever he was going to throw at her.

Sesshomaru made no new expression. He was still unmoving and passive. All he did was stare at her. He could see the fire in her eyes. Like she was ready to take him on. He was about to speak when he quickly turned his eyes at the small unwanted audience. He gritted his teeth for a second and lifted his chin slightly.

"Miko, I need to speak you.." he looked at her friends though the corner of his eyes. "..alone." he turn heel quickly and marched in an almost military fashion toward the woods.

Kagome was caught of guard. He wanted to talk? Or was this some way of getting her alone so he can do her in? Whichever one, she was going to be prepared. She looked to her friends with a serious look. "I'll be right back." Then put a hand on Inuyasha's head "Stay." She ignored his whimper and followed Sesshomaru into the thickness of the forest.

Her friends watched her go in silence. Hoping beyond hope that Kagome would be alright.

*******************************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was still walking farther into the forest. It gave Kagome time to think about her strategy. 'If he going to do a direct strike to my stomach, I'll hold his arm and shock him. If he goes for my head, I'll put my barrier up. If he goes for my eyes….'

Sesshomaru turned his head left and right to see if their conversation could not be heard from here. By human or demon. Once he felt that this spot was good he turned heel again so that he was facing her. Kagome jolted slightly when he suddenly turned around. But quickly regained her composure. 'Okay this was it, Whatever you got Sesshomaru I'm ready.'

"Listen Miko.." He started but found it very hard to face her. Talking this way to someone like her was out of the norm. But if he was Lord of the West than this had to be said.

"This Sesshomaru has taking your words into …consideration." he said practically through his teeth.

"Huh?" said Kagome in a rather dumfounded voice. He really did want to talk? She wasn't ready for this.

"Your words earlier miko." Sesshomaru grumbled. Not really the one to like to repeat himself.

Kagome blinked a few times. "What did I say?"

He growled in annoyance. ""When I was the _infuriating _dog." he said with much emphases on infuriating.

Kagome awed at the realization. "So.. You and your other half are really two completely different beings?" she asked in amused tone.

Sesshomaru eyebrows twitched only for a moment, fast enough to have her not notice when he answered "You could say that." He turned his head. "We are born the same but our minds must work on different levels. I have the part of my brain that is more intelligent, responsible, _and absolutely more dominant._" he said the last part through gritted teeth, indenting it for his beast to hear.

"**Shut up" **was all the beast said, once again putting his head down, wallowing away in pitiful despair. Apparently, his beast was still upset that he took over before _she forgave him. _How utterly foolish.

"So what's your other half for?"

Sesshomaru looked back to her " My beast exists as a outlet for my primal nature. _It _is manly used for hunting, tracking, and completely annihilating my enemies. However, I prefer accomplishing all this myself. _I_ am _far_ more _capable _of achieving my _duties._"

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to be grunting a lot of his words. Like he was angry at something, or someone.

"Sesshomaru, are you inadvertently talking about someone else?"

He became still. He didn't know that he was being obvious. He decided to change the topic before she heckled him about 'talking to himself'.

"This Sesshomaru shall take heed your words miko. I am far too superior to reduce myself to "quarrel" with my lowly half-brother." he said not wanting to look her in the eye.

'Well what do you know' Kagome thought 'He's actually being reasonable' She crossed her arms and smiled. "Well that's good to know Sesshomaru. It's nice to hear that even you can be civil."

"What are you implying, miko?" He demon lord said in harsh questioning tone.

'Uh oh' thought Kagome 'I think I said something bad.' She was about to back away when she thought of the whole thing. 'Wait, I'm not going to back down on this. I'm in the right.' She shifted her body to the side but her face still faced him. "Don't take that tone with me. I know that even though you proclaim yourself to be aristocratic, lately you haven't done anything to show it off."

"Miko, you treed on dangerous territory." Sesshomaru said while towering over her, and flexing his claws in clear view for her.

"See, your doing it right now." Kagome pointed to his clawed hands with one of her hands on her hip. "I'm not trying to attack you, yet here you are ready to rip a 'human' apart. Not to think less of myself, but aren't you about to fight someone weaker than you?"

Sesshomaru flared his fangs at her. "You forget _miko,_ as a lord I will rid of anyone that is a threat, and as a demon I will rid of anyone who is an annoyance." Seeing her surprised, then growing smug look, he realized what he had said. And quickly corrected himself. "Meaning that you as a demon killing miko, you pose a threat to those in my lands. And as a demon I have the right to kill anyone who I do not like." But even after he said that she still had that smile on her face.

"So then you admit it?" She said while her hand was resting on her cheek and the other propping up her elbow.

"Admit what?" he said, a tiny bit unnerving.

"You admit that even The Great Demon Lord can succumb to 'lower-class' tendencies." Kagome said while smirking.

Good she didn't notice the 'other' thing he said. "I admit to nothing miko. You may think it is a lower-class trend to just kill, but you fail to know it is customary for a demon to slaughter."

"So you're saying that there is no such thing as a low-class demon?" the raven haired teen asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru hunched his shoulders slightly "Of course there are such things." This woman-child was infuriating him.

"Than how do you differ from any other demon that likes to kill?" Kagome knew she was getting to him. It won't be long now before she trapped him in a corner.

"I differ plenty. For one this Sesshomaru ……..is clean." What the hell was that? Of all the things he could say.

Kagome meanwhile bit her lip. She was trying so hard not to laugh. She never thought she'd see this day. He actually couldn't come up with anything better. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She was about to laugh, when someone beat her to it.

"Hahahaha She's got you ay Sesshomaru?" a voice echoed.

Kagome blinked and looked around, but then she heard Sesshomaru growl. "Toshihiro" Then he darted his head up. "Reveal yourself!"

Kagome looked to and fro. She couldn't see anything, but she could feel something. A strong demonic energy was everywhere. But where was it coming from? Then a cloud of red smoke quickly appeared before them. And just as soon as it came, it vaporized to reveal a tall and handsome demon. This demon was a foot taller then Sesshomaru, and he was very built. He sported a onyx black samurai battle suit armor with same colored boots, much like Sesshomaru's. His skin was the color of mint green. His face had only one blue marking that went from his cheeks over the ridge of his nose. The demons eye was a beautiful cobalt blue. His left eye however was covered by a black patch. He had shaggy long crimson red hair that went to his heels. The top of his head was adorned by a set of brown ram like horns. Kagome blushed at the sight of him.

Toshihiro, as Sesshomaru called him grinned. "Sesshomaru its been awhile."

Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows together. "Not long enough."

Kagome meanwhile just watched the two as she twidled her thumbs. Perhaps she should leave. But then Toshihiro turned to her with a sexy smile. He made his way to her and on bended knee he took her hand and kissed it. "It's a please to meet a human of your beauty and pluck."

Kagome blushed harder and tried to find words to say. "Uh ..I.. well… Thank you..um?"

"Excuse me were are my manners, I am Toshihiro, Dragon Demon Lord of the East. And you are?" He said after bowing to her.

"Oh ..my name's Higarashi Kagome." she clapsed her hands together and bowed to him.

Toshihiro rose and took her hands in his. "My, that is a lovely name. Tell me Kagome would you like to come away with me?"

Kagome only responds was "Heke?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt strange, and uncomfortable. He didn't agree to this. Especially not the beast that was roaring in his head. **"Get him away from my master! He can't take her! She's mine!" **

The demon lord was actually going to follow his instincts when he stopped himself. Why is he listening to his beast now? His thought was interrupted when the miko spoke.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" she said with a nervous laugh. "But I have to decline your most 'generous' offer."

Toshihiro frown a little but smile again. "It's a shame really, for you to waste this beauty on a dog you can not appreciate it."

'What did he say?' thought Sesshomaru who felt insulted. His beast was shouting **"Of course I appreciate it. I would gladly get drunk on her beauty!"** 'Quiet!' Sesshomaru hushed the beast.

A frazzled Kagome wave her arm in front of her in a wild fashion. "No, no its not like that."

"What, prey tell is your relationship with Sesshomaru?" Toshihiro wondered.

The young priestess thought about her answer. She should just say the truth, that he was her part-time pet. That thought made her smile. But she took a glance at Sesshomaru who went completely rigid. Staring at her with 'almost' worried face. If she said that, then he would probably be humiliated in front of someone who sounded pretty important. Did she want to embarrass him? Well he did deserved it. For always trying to kill them. And for being a jerk to her. Hmmmm, she had her answer.

"I'm just an acquaintance." She said politely.

It was very rare whenever Sesshomaru was shocked. So when it happened, it was very obvious. She didn't tell the truth. But why? He never felt a strange mixture of relief and…. what was this other feeling he was getting? It was a feeling invoked by the beast that recited in his head. **"Acquaintance?!?!?! Why is my master torturing me? Am I no longer worthy of being her pet? Does she hate me? NO I can't bear it. This is all your FAULT!!"**

For crying out loud, his beast acted like a wailing pup. And he was getting a headache. His beast was rampaging through out the corners of his mind.

Toshihiro looked at Sesshomaru in slight amusement and hand his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Hmmm How rare to see him have anything even remotely close to a 'friend'." Then he chuckled.

Kagome giggled "Yeah I know what you mean."

What? Now they were laughing at his expense? The west lord growled at the dragon. "Is there a good reason why you are here Toshihiro, or must give my self a good reason to make you leave."

"Now, now Sesshomaru no need to resort to your _lower-class_ demon tendencies." the green dragon said with a smug look. Sesshomaru growled louder. Damn that dragon, he had been listening the whole time. But did that mean that he knew about his beast disgraceful display in front of this human woman? He needed to make sure it never came up.

Toshihiro crossed his arms and spoke seriously. "Ease yourself Sesshomaru. I am here to remind you that tonight is The Lords Gathering, were we will discuss the resent events of shriveled corpses that have been mysteriously showing up."

Sesshomaru turned serious a well. It was a growing problem when he patrolled his lands. Every week he would find a horribly dried up demon body. As if it's life had been sucked dry. At first they had been wild demons, the ones that never spoke. Then it steadily became more powerful ones. Most recently the Lead General of the South.

"Well I must be on my way." Toshihiro turned to Kagome "If you wished to go as well Kagome, then you would be my honored guest." he said cupping her chin.

The dog demon sneered. What the hell was Toshihiro thinking inviting a human? Why was he saying her name with such formality? And why was he touching her?

Kagome's cheeks turned a dark pink. "I'm honored but please don't missunderstand that I have no romantic intention with you." she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Ha" Toshihiro laughed "You are a very interesting human. I haven't seen such spirit since I meet a similar miko named Midoriko.

Kagome eyes widened. He knew of her?

"Hehe well Kagome I will enjoy seeing you there. Farewell." And with that, the crimson cloud appered around him. But this time when it misted away, he had transformed into a long and scaled green dragon. Much like the dragons revired in China, He had long blue wiskers, and red hair that trailed his back. The dragon winked at her, and took flight.

Kagome waved good bye to Toshihiro. "Well what a nice guy."

"Miko, How long were you going to allow yourself to be fondled like a woman in a brothel?" Sesshomaru asked a little to abrasively.

Kagome gasped. "Excuse me Sesshomaru? That was rather rude of you."

"I only speak the truth, miko."

"Are insinuating that I'm a loose woman or are you saying that I am a liar?"

"Your choice miko." He said turning away from her. He really did not want to deal with her anymore. Kagome couldn't believe him. Who did he think he was? Insults her, then turns away. Well she'll show him.

"Sesshomaru! Turn around" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru turned fast and snarled "Miko, you forget who you are talking to!"

"No Sesshomaru!" Kagome said with gusto. "You forget who you're talking to. Remember I am a _threat._" Referring to the words he used stared him straight in the eye. And with a look of determination, she smiled cutely and whistled.

"Here boy. Come here." then she whistled some more.

What was this woman doing? Was this some awful attempt to get even? Suddenly his mind began to blur. He was losing his balance and he started to blackout.

"Come'ere boy, get out, come to Kagome." her voice becoming higher picthed, as she lightly slapped her knees and opened her arms out. "Come out boy I miss you."

Then he knew what was going on. She was calling his beast out. And he was too late to stop it. His eyes turned red as his skin became fur. He grew larger and was forced to stand on all fours. And like that his beast took over. **"My master forgives me!"**

The giant dog wagged his tail wildly, as he nuzzled his nose onto her belly. She hugged his big muzzle, and cooed "I missed you my big fluffy puppy."

The beast growled in bliss. **"I missed you more master."**

'Damn that woman.' Sesshomaru brewed in the beast's head.

Little did they know, that they were being watched.

"So …Lord Sesshomaru, you _do_ have a weakness." a dark figure chuckled.

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: And there you have it. A few references first

1. The fingers on the neck came from the Dog Whisperer

2. Kagome's line Heke? Was from Hamtaro remember that show? It means huh?

And this new character Toshihiro is MINE The name means wise, or clever.

P.S. I noticed that there are a lot of misspellings, and it's because 1. I'm too eager to upload the story. And 2. I've noticed that my laptop spell check seems to stop checking around the seventh page down. So if I miss any, I apologize.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	6. Chapter6 Don't give him people food

A/N Hey Hoo Everybody! Here comes another chapter right here for you. Sorry was going to write this last week but urgent business came up (and I had got writers block) So sorry if ya'll been waiting. Anyway I want to try my very best to update this and try to focus on two other stories I have in the works. One is an Inuyasha story, the other is an Ouran Host Club series of one-shots. Now before I began I want to thank a few people who review my story often.

Person Of A Strange Origin: Thanks for waiting for this. I'm glad this story makes you feel awesome. It makes me feel awesome too. In a gratifying sort of way.

WhiteDemoness11: First, Don't worry, I wasn't implying that Kagome herself was weak, but she might seem that way to a villain. Second, Thanks for reviewing, and I really like your stories too. I promise to review yours when I get the time.

Binnybai: I'm glad you like doggy Sesshomaru. I wanted to make him as lovable as possible.

gems-stones: Thank you SOOO much. I hope I can make you happy for the rest of the story. (if not then, I will put the blame on someone else)

And super thanks to everyone who reviewed. They bring sustenance to my soul (or ego, whatever you want to call it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I DO own my character Toshihiro and some other that I will later introduce.

Kagome took a moment to relax with her big puppy. After putting up with Sesshomaru's obnoxious demeanor for while, she felt she deserved a little affection from him. Even if it was his loveable doggy half. She sat on her knees, right next to the beasts neck, as she took long slow strokes of his enormous floppy ear.

"Who's a good boy huh? Who's my good boy?" Kagome poured on the baby talk.

"**Me"** the beast sighed in content. If Sesshomaru had hard objects laying around in his head, he would bang his head on it. Honestly, his beast was demeaning them on the highest level. This miko was a bigger nuisance then she was when he first meet her. She knew how to control him now. She can summon his beast whenever she felt like it. Sesshomaru had been used to being in control practically his whole life. Being 'dominated' by someone was foreign territory. He didn't know how to get out of this. His damn beast was going to do what she wanted forever. At least until she died of old age. Fortunately for him, humans did not live that long.

"Its too bad that such a good doggy like you is tied down to that conceited and rude bastard." Kagome chuckled as she used his ear as a cushion.

"**Yes it is."** 'Damn you and that woman' Sesshomaru said getting riled up.

"I mean honestly, has no good manners towards other people. Just because he was born like a prince doesn't mean he has the right to treat others like dirt." Kagome ran her fingers through his soft fur. "And if it's a 'demon vs. humans' thing, then that's just stupid. He too much of a pompous jerk to realize that demons and humans are the same."

'What is that pest of a woman think she talking about?' thought Sesshomaru. Humans and demons were obviously different.

"He wants to believe that demons are the superior ones just because they are given strength, speed or powers. But what he doesn't know or refuses to realize is that Demons have the same disposition as humans." Kagome closed her eyes as she thought about the demons and people she had come across since she came here.

"Most of the demons I've meet are pretty scary. But what's more scary is there intentions. They want power and will do anything to get it. Even if it means killing innocent lives to get." Kagome lowered her eyelids in slight melancholy. "People are that way too. They can get greedy and relentless. And will ruin anyone lives just to get what they want."

Sensing that his master was unhappy, the beast snuggled his cheek to her body, and gave her a sympathy whine.

"People will cheat, and so will demons, they'll both steal, and be unfair. Evil is something that will take on many forms." She gazed at the cloudless sky. Her rambling was taking a turn towards gloominess. Until she thought more. "But good takes on many forms too. People can be kindhearted and so can demons." Kagome resumed stroking his fur. "And demons can be compassionate like people too. They know humility and selflessness. Humans can love, and so can demons."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to feel at that moment. Everything she said was unexpectedly profound. He didn't want to admit but he found truth to her words, however knowing this, he became uncharacteristically confused. How was he supposed to feel right now?

"This world may be cruel and cold…" Kagome flipped around to face the beast eye to eye. "…but I like to look for the good in life. If you can go from a hell hound to a angelic dog, then maybe others can as well." when she beamed him a bright smile the beast wagged his tail. He brought his head up and nuzzled her side little.

"Aww you're such a good doggy!" Kagome bear hugged his muzzle. She heard crickets in the distance, then glanced up at the sky. "Hmm.. Its getting late, the sun is going down." It was then that she remembered what had happened earlier.

"_..tonight is The Lords Gathering….If you wished to go as well Kagome, then you would be my most honored guest."_

"Lords Gathering Huh?" Perhaps she should go. It would be interesting to see what happens at a Gathering.

"Hey, buddy.." she said looking at him. "Lets go to the gathering. What do you say huh?"

'NO!' shouted Sesshomaru.

"**As you wish my master."** The beast happily woofed.

"Good then were off." Kagome climbed on top of the beasts head and settled herself on his neck and shoulders. "Oh but first I should tell my friends were I'm going."

*******************************************************************************************************

It was hard to convince her friends to let her go, and even harder to convince a recently brought back Half demon Inuyasha. But after a while, Kagome grabbed her big yellow back pack then she and her gigantic dog were on their way. She had to say riding Sesshomaru's beast was a total blast. He ran through the forest at top speed and through open fields. To be honest, this was like fulfilling a childhood dream of hers. Riding on a animal. She would always try to suppress her joy whenever she flew on Kirara. But now that it was just her and the beast she could let loose.

"WhoooHooo!" She shouted as she had one hand in the air and the other on the scruff of his neck.

Sesshomaru meanwhile was still brooding inside the demons head. Forget what he said earlier, "this" was the most demeaning.

After a while, Kagome got a little tired of shouting, and gazed at the scenery. "Hmm I wonder were we're going." She would ask the beast but she wouldn't be able to understand him anyway. But he seemed to know were he was going so she decided to leave it. This place they were going seemed to be pretty far. They passed mountains, tall hills, a lake, until finally she saw a long mansion, and a tall wooden gate surrounding it.

"Wow, this place is big." Kagome looked in awe. The beast slowed his pace and stopped completely at the gate.

"**Woof, woof"** which meant **"We are here, master." **

"So this is the place ay boy?" The beast lowered himself to the ground so she could lightly step off. She took hold of her bag and settled it on her back. "So do we just go in?" she asked the dog.

The beast 'arfed' with a wag in his tail. Kagome took it as a yes.

When Kagome tried to open the gate door entrance, she found that she could barley budge it. The beast lifted his left paw and pressed it on the gate. Then it began to open. Kagome strolled inside only to find the place was completely empty. "Is this your home?" She asked him. The beast shook his head no, then made a series of incomprehensible dog noises.

"Well I understood 'no' Hmm whether I like it or not, Sesshomaru has to come out. After all 'he's' the one that has to appear when this meeting starts."

Immediately the beast whined. He lowered his head to the ground and pleaded her not to send him away. **"No, no master Do not call on him. I do not wish to be away from you." **

"Aww don't worry boy. I'll call on you later okay." She petted his paw for reassurance. The beast calmed somewhat. He will do what she says, but he didn't have to like it. Kagome meanwhile looked straight into the beasts eyes. This was going to seem weird but it had to be done.

"Sesshomaru, I am speaking directly to you." She started very firmly. "I will let you come out but there has to be some rules first." Sesshomaru became tense with anger. "First, you can't lay a harmful finger on me. You do and I'll purify you faster then you can blink." Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows together. "Second, you can not have your 'minions' come and kill me. If you have any." She had to make sure she covered all her bases. "Third, you will treat me as your equal, even in front of these other lords." Sesshomaru thought this girl was out of her mind. Why should he? "Do all this, And I won't tell anyone that you're my 'precious' pooch. Okay?" she said with a wicked smile. Damn, he forgot about that. Kagome backed away a little and gave her big puppy a kiss on the nose. "Good bye boy, I see you soon, I promise." The beast moaned and groaned as he began to transform back.

Once he changed back, Sesshomaru gave a moan of his own. He stretched his neck to get out the kinks in his shoulders. "Now Sesshomaru I'm just going to take that you agreed to everything I said. Now how 'bout…"

"I agreed to nothing miko. Do not assume that you can order this Sesshomaru, just because you have a hold over my simpleton of a beast." he said in a menacing tone.

"Oh I think I can. I highly doubt you'll risk having the other lords know that I can call that cute puppy whenever I fell like taking a jog." Kagome said with a heaping helping of confidence on her.

"Woman, you have no business to be here." he growled.

"Well tough toe nails, I was invited here." She quickly turned away form him and strode over to her back pack. She picked it up and head towards the mansion. Not once looking back at him.

Oh if only he didn't have his beast. He would gladly rip her to ribbons. This woman was slowly and painfully breaking down his apathetic wall. She was far worse than Jaken. Unlike her, who calmly walked in, he did something he hadn't done since he was a pup. He stomped in.

*************************************************************************************************

"So what you're saying is that this mansion is a neutral meeting place." Kagome asked an obviously angry Sesshomaru. "Correct miko, now refrain from speaking." he said bluntly. Kagome huffed and turned her head away. As they walked through the halls Kagome took the time to look around. This place reminded her of the old style temples of her time. This place was reminiscent of The Rakuyo Kannon Pilgrimage, only this site was on a much grander scale.

It would probably make him mad if she talked again, but who cared? "So what do you do in a 'Lords Gathering' anyway?"

Sesshomaru grunted. "We discuss matters that pertain to all of the areas in that we each are responsible for."

Sensing his growing annoyance with her, Kagome thought she'd try something to even things out. "You know Sesshomaru, since it looks like that I'm 'cramping your style' How about I make dinner to make up for it?"

Sesshomaru immediately spun around. "First of all woman, I am unaware of the term 'cramping ones style'. And second, I do not wish for your awful attempt at charity."

"Hey charity and kindness are a little different. And I will help out with this meeting in anyway I can, 'pal'. Now show me where to prepare food." Kagome said, determined to have the last word. Until she said "And also show me where the food is."

******************************************************************************************************

Kagome eventually won the fight. She was in a small room that really wasn't anything impressive. No decorations, no color, just a table where the food was on. And even the food was not that exciting. Very few vegetables, some herbs and oh yeah a large dead boar on the table.

Kagome lips thinned in disgust. Although she did understand that this was a much simple and barbaric time, it was still utterly disgusting. "Well I don't know what they make with veggies and dead boar." She scratched her head for a while. Then she got an idea, it was going to take a while, with cutting and skinning the boar and all, but she thinks she can pull it off. "Alright Sesshy prepare to eat boar steak style."

********************************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru meanwhile, was in the meeting room, waiting angrily and impatiently. When did his life take such a downward spiral? No wait, he 'can' pinpoint all of this. It was when his beast got loose because he had kept him locked up too long. It used to be that he was always the one to let him out. But because of the miko, he no longer had control over him. Just what did the beast see in that woman, that 'human' woman? Was it because she had a certain power over it? Did his beast really enjoy being submissive to a miko? Mikos were there moral enemies. His beast was upsetting the natural order of things. Right in the middle of his thoughts, Sesshomaru felt the presence of the dragon fast approaching. He groaned in frustration. At least he'll be able to give that dragon a piece of his mind for inviting that infernal woman.

Toshihiro flew right in threw the slim window and made a quick round of the room before he landed and transformed. He rolled his shoulders back to relieve the tension. Then greeted Sesshomaru with a smile. "Early again I see, I have to wonder Sesshomaru, do you just stay here the entire moon sets until there is another meeting? Do you really have nothing better to do?" he said with a proud smugness. Sesshomaru said nothing but growled louder.

Toshihiro scanned the room. "Where is that alluring miko Kagome? Did she not come?"

'Alluring?' Thought Sesshomaru. "That infuriating miko you invited is preparing the food."

"Really?" Toshihiro said amusingly while stroking his chin with his clawed fingers. "Well I would be a nice change. I so rarely have a chance to eat human food." He sat himself down at the table, facing Sesshomaru. "I must ask Sesshomaru, where did you find a delectable woman like that anyway?" The dragon lord asked with big interest.

Sesshomaru sneered at the question. For a reason he couldn't explain, he did not like that the damn dragon found her 'delectable'. "She travels with my lowly half-brother."

"Your half-brother? You mean Inuyasha?" For Toshihiro, it was strange that Sesshomaru talked about his brother. He was someone he hardly ever talked about, to the point where he almost didn't exist. He lifted an eyebrow. "Did you steal her from him?" Say it knowing it would upset him.

"Stop talking nonsense!!" Sesshomaru banged his fist on the table. "When will the others arrive.?"

"I do not know. Soon I suppose."

With that a cold presence filled the room. A chill that was unexpectedly brisk. A wind a snow slipped through the slide door and whirled around in a small tornado. Immerging from the snow was a tall woman who wore only white. A simple white Kimono with pale blue wrapping around her. Her hair was even whiter and it was long and shiny. Her skin was a deathly pale but normal for a demon like her. Other than the blue wrap the only color seen on her is her rose red lips. After the snow dispersed, she calmly set herself down.

"Greetings Yukiko, How is the weather faring for you?" Toshihiro asked.

"The weather down here is very unpleasant. Thank you for asking every time I come here." She said with a fake smile.

Toshihiro chuckled. "Come now Yukiko, No sense of humor?"

"Just yours Toshihiro" She said while bring out her blue fan. "Sesshomaru" she nodded to him.

"Yukiko." he grumbled back. "And what of Makoto?"

Yukiko fanned herself "He should be here any…"

Suddenly he came, roughly opening the sliding door. "I am here lets start this." Makoto was a vampire. He wore a black Kimono and on top wore navy blue Hakama pants with same color shoulder covers. His hair was spiky like Toshihiro's, except his was black. He had it tied up in a pony tail with a red head bandanna. His skin was as pale as Yukiko's and had pointed ears, and a set of ruby red eyes.

"Speak of the devil."

Makoto sat himself near the table. "Did you start the meeting already?" he said while glancing around.

"Not yet. But since we are all here we can start now." said Yukiko.

"Damn" whined Makoto.

"But wait everyone. We actually have food be prepared for us at this very moment." Toshihiro said with a smile.

"Food?" said Yukiko and Makoto in unison. Sure, they had food in the manor for meetings specifically, but none actually bothered to make any. There meeting didn't last long and when they did, which was rare, they choose to continue then to stop to eat.

"Yes, Sesshomaru brought his human to serve us a meal." Toshihiro said fully knowing it would rile him.

"You have a human?" Yukiko and Makoto said once again in union.

"I do NOT have a human." Sesshomaru he said through fanged teeth to the dragon. He really did not like this problematic lord. **"Tell him! Tell him that she is not our human. She is our master. Tell him!" **'Quiet!'

"Not only that, but she is a miko." Toshihiro knew he was making it worse for him, but it was just too hilarious.

While Yukiko gasped, Makoto eyes bulged.

What Sesshomaru wouldn't give to slice that jabbering dragon apart.

Just as Sesshomaru was going to say something, Kagome came in with a big smile and a large plate of finely cut meat. "Dinner is served."

The other lords, who had yet to meet her, looked at her intently. A miko was a dangerous creature to them, so to see one with a perky smile and at a demon meeting no less, was mighty strange.

Kagome sensed the uncomfortable air around her so she immediately poured out the charm. "Oh Pardon me for not introducing myself." She bowed low. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I am very honored to meet all of you."

"Well.." started Yukiko as she resumed fanning herself. "… she seems harmless enough."

"Of course she is, she is human." Makoto said directly.

Although she felt insulted, Kagome ignored it at started to severe them anyway.

"Kagome, this looks absolutely fantastic. You seem to have a flare for cooking." Toshihiro said while grabbing the chopsticks. The boar meat was cooked medium rare and smelled of unrecognizable spices. But non the less, it looked incredible.

"Well I watch my mother cook all the time and I also watch televi… I mean I watch others cook as well."

Yukiko started at the piece she held with her chopsticks, "I am unfamiliar with some of these spices. I have never seen them before."

"Oh they are only found in … my village." Kagome smiled nervously.

"This is not going to kill me is it?" Makoto stoically said, holding the piece with his hands and looking for anything wrong with it.

Kagome's mouth twitched in irritation for a second. "I can assure you, that there is nothing wrong with it." She looked to Sesshomaru to see his reaction. To her surprise, he looked surprised. He seemed to be inspecting it buy tilting his head left and right. But she can tell by his face that he thought it smelled great. Kagome giggled softly. He was going to love it. After all what dog didn't like steak?

********************************************************************************************************

"That, Kagome, was absolutely delicious." Toshihiro said while rubbing his satisfied belly.

"Yes, quite satisfying." said Yukiko dabbing her lips with a napkin like handkerchief.

Makoto said nothing as he propped his head with his hand while the elbow on the table and the other hand picked his sharp teeth.

Kagome blushed at the 'two' complements she got. But somehow she was even happier when Sesshomaru had a clean plate. Plus, this dinner gave her a chance to get to know the other lords as well. She had an idea who Toshihiro was, but now she knew how he was personality wise. He was as much a flirt as Miroku but in a more charismatic side. He was also quick witted and spontaneous.

Yukiko, Lady of the North, was a Ice demon. Now, Kagome would have thought that because she was a literal ice queen, she would be, well 'cold' hearted. But she actually was very refined, and noble. In fact, if she had to say, instead of being 'cold as ice' she was as cool as ice. But puns aside.

Now Makoto, Lord of the South, was one she didn't really understand. He was as stoic as Sesshomaru but in a more lazy way. He didn't seem to care about much of anything. Why was he a lord if he didn't like to do much of everything? He didn't put to much input into the meeting, just "mmm" and "humm". If he were living in the modern era, his catchphrases would be "Whatever" and "uh huh". Plus, he was, as Toshihiro put it, "brutally honest" he just said whatever came into his mind. "Yukiko your stiff hair in the food." and "Sesshomaru needs a woman, any woman, or man. Settle for this human." Honestly, he had no tact what-so-ever.

But what worried Kagome was the subject matter of the meeting. The shriveled corpses that laid across the land. The thing was she did witness one a while back. However she and her friends disregarded it somewhat, thinking it was the fault of a demon they had recently defeated. But that fact that 'it' was still killing was scary. And even scarier when 'it' knew no bounds, taking the lives of demons, humans, and children. Even though it left its victims out in the open, it was as allusive as a fox. No one knew what it looked like, or what it smelled like. The plan was, to find out some sort of pattern it was creating. Then when they think they can predict its next move, strike hard and fast.

"So until we get information about the creature, we will meet in another moon set." Toshihiro ended the meeting. "Finally." Makoto mumbled, and with that was too quick to leave.

"Well Kagome it was actually a pleasure to meet you. I am not to found of human males, but I always thought the females are at least brought up right." Yukiko smiled at her, and whipped up a powdery snow that surrounded her. "Til we meet again." then the snow flew to the north.

Kagome turned to Toshihiro. "Thank you for inviting me, Toshihiro. This night was.." she looked up in thought. "..interesting."

"Haha. Kagome you are free to come anytime you like." he bowed to her just before pulling her to him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Are you sure you don't want to come away with me?"

Sesshomaru growled loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Sorry Toshihiro." she blushed then got herself out of his hold. "but that is out of the question."

The dragon groaned in disappointment. He took a quick glance at Sesshomaru, who looked like he was going to tear him apart, and slyly smiled. "It is too bad, because I can please you much better than that mangy pup." And on que, Sesshomaru fumed even more. Kagome blushed harder and laughed nervously. "Don't…don't say things like…like that."

"That is enough!" Sesshomaru yelled in rage. "Miko, we leave now!" He grabbed her abruptly by the waist, and flew of in his cloud. "Hey..Hey Hold ON!" Kagome screamed as they took off. Toshihiro chuckled. "He's too easy."

********************************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru said nothing as they flew fast over the land. He had but a deep scowl on his face.

"Hello? Hello?" Kagome tried to get through to him. "Hey you can let go now." He still said nothing. "Sesshomaru?" She looked down only to notice that they past her friends. "Hey Sesshomaru stop. We just pasted them. Hey ….HEY!" He snapped out of his grimace face and ascended down.

When he finally let go of her, she smoothed out her skirt and faced him angrily. "What the hell Sesshomaru? First, you take off so fast that I couldn't grab my bag. And then you give me the silent treatment?"

"Woman I am not the problem, you are!"

As they were arguing, Inuyasha and the rest appeared right after seeing them fly overhead. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha yelled to her. Then he saw that she and Sesshomaru were the middle of a heated quarrel.

"What are talking about?"

"Miko, not only do you intrude on affairs that do not concern you, but you let that impudent dragon do and say as he pleases with you." he snarled But it was what he said next got Kagome furious. "You are nothing more than a wonton harlot."

Kagome burned in fury. "How dare you? How DARE you?" She stepped up and slapped him with such force, the sound was like a firecracker. Everyone stood in silence. Those who were watching, could believe what had just happened.

Kagome slapped Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha was stunned.

But Sesshoamru was more stupefied. That slap actually stung.

Kagome wasn't finished yet. "After all I did for you tonight. I cooked the meal, I set the table, I was very polite to the others. Even to that boorish Makoto. I've been nothing but pleasant to everyone so you don't look like the weirdo. I've done you a favor and I will not allow you talk to me that way ever!" she took a breath with satisfaction.

Sesshomaru was suddenly overcome with a heated flush to his face. He looked deeply into her eyes. They burned with such a fury it was breathtaking. The aura she gave made him shiver. In fact the only way he could describe her right was…

"You….Bitch."

All of them gasped.

Miroku whispered "Did he just use a vulgar term for Kagome?"

While Inuyasha said "Did Sesshoamru just give her a compliment?"

*********************************************************************************************************

And there you have it.

I am SO sorry, I meant to have this out a week ago but I had two problems. One complications with my school and Two complications with my word processor.

Any way I need your help. I want to give the beast a name. I was thinking of something cool or cute but I settled with traditional dog names.

Should he be known by Kagome as

Fido, Spike, Rex, Rover, Buddy, or Sparky

One last thing, Yukiko and Makoto are mine!!!!

Well I'm off to Vegas for the weekend. I can't wait! Read, Review, and Enjoy.


	7. Chapter7 He might think he's human

A/N: WOW! I sure hit the jackpot in reviews when I posted chp 6. I makes me soooooo happy! I should end all my chapters with a shock/twist. Maybe. Anyway things are going to start heating up in this story. But nothing M rated. Sorry. By the way, look out which name won in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

********************

All around them was a stunned silence.

Now one knew what to do, or what to say at this moment. What could they say? It was just too awkward. Why shouldn't it be? Sesshomaru had just tackled Kagome to the ground and started to lick her cheek feverishly.

Well lets back track for a moment.

8 minutes earlier..

Kagome was a bag of mixed emotion. He had just called her a bitch. She didn't even know the word existed in the old days. She was shocked and angry, so much so that she couldn't even find the words to say. "You…you…why you.. Big.." she was practically choking on her words.

Sesshomaru meanwhile, was wrestling with emotions of his own. Not only was he struggling with new feelings he was getting with this woman, but also was fighting the beast from trying so desperately to brake free. Usually, it was his beast that won, but this time Sesshomaru was determined to fight him. He put his hands on his head and fell to his knees. The power of two opposing forces was overwhelming. 'No, …I ..have to…be…strong..' Sesshomaru struggled. 'I..can't go back….Not when…I finally …found …a …bi' but he could no longer fight it. However, the beast hadn't exactly won either.

The other were watching Sesshomaru struggle with what looked like pain. For a moment, they took a step back, assuming that he was about to transform.

"Is he going to go doggy?" Kagome wondered. Not that she minded. Better her big puppy then to deal with this ass of a bastard. But she noticed that he didn't grow big or grow fur. Instead he was on his hands and knees when he finally stop moving. His hair was draped over his face so no one knew what state he was in. His breath became fast and hoarse. Then he slowly started to stand on his feet. Now they can see his face. His fangs protruded out of his mouth, and his eyes were blood-shot red.

Kagome gasped. He looked like Inuyasha when he went full demon. At first he just stood there staring at them one by one. He ignored Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, but when he saw Inuyasha, he growled at him threateningly. Inuyasha, still in shock about what his half-brother had said to Kagome, stepped back with caution and held the hilt of his sword.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said quietly. Hoping to stop the fight before it began. Sesshomaru turned his head to the miko and immediately stopped growling. In fact his whole façade changed. He actually smiled at her, which took her by surprise, and let his tongue stick out to pant. Like a dog.

"Um Sesshomaru?" she asked again, a little apprehensive. Then he charged for her. He leaped into the air shouting "Master!!!" and landed right on top of her.

Which brings us to where we were earlier.

Kagome laid still on the floor completely flabbergasted. Sesshomaru was practically slobbering all over her face. What just happened? First, he insults her and now was putting drool on her face? She finally snapped out of her extreme shock and 'tried' to push him off.

"Hey..hey Stop Sesshomaru …" But he was apparently to excited to listen. His tongue licked to and fro on her cheek and her neck. His whole body on top of her with his arms around her head, cushioning it from the ground. "Hehe stop that tickles ..hehe…haha.." Kagome pushed as hard as she could while trying not to laugh. 'Stop I shouldn't be laughing I got to get him off.' "Ha HA st..stop .. Enough.. ENOUGH!" Finally she shoved him off. He took little steps back, not wanting to upset her. "What is wrong with you?" she said with exhausted breath.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and whimpered. "Are you not happy to see me Master?"

"HUH?" Kagome said loudly.

"WHAT?!?!" said everyone else.

"What is wrong Master?" Sesshomaru innocently asked, taking a step forward.

"He called you master, Kagome." Shippo said in awe.

"But why?" wondered Sango.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. Was this really Sesshomaru? It couldn't be. This guy had his face but the body language and the facial expressions were defiantly not him. In fact he acted more like….

"Guys, let me try something." Kagome stepped forward to 'Sesshomaru', who got happier the closer she got. "Sit"

"Yes Master" and sit he did.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, then she smiled. "Now, stand." Sesshomaru almost leaped into the air when she said that. Her smile grew. "Who's my good boy?"

Then Sesshomaru said with bright beaming smile "Me!"

Kagome squealed and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're SO cute!" She didn't know why, but this guy was her dog.

************************************************************************************************************

The mind may have been unconscious, but the body was still moving. Twitching and turning in pain as the life was being sucked out of it. Its long nails dug into innocent flesh, as it drew its breath in. A white mist can be seen coming from the body. His power, his energy, his life. His skin sunk into his body, leaving his bones to press harshly on the skin underneath. The killer licked its lips, and let its nails realized the desiccated body. It gained an ample dose of energy, and power from this body. The muscles grew on the creatures arms and he grew in height as well. But it wasn't quite satisfied with it. It need more and more. The more lives it took the stronger it became. It need to start going after big game now. And it knew just were to start.

*******************************************************************************************************

The next day…

Breakfast was awkward this time around. Not because of the food but because Sesshomaru had his head on Kagome's lap.

Sango tried not to look as she finished her meal.

Shippo tried to ignore it as well while chewing on what Kagome called Gum.

Miroku however, was gawking at them. Silently wishing it were him and not the demon lord.

Inuyasha also stared. But in anger.

Kagome, much to Inuyasha's dismay, was enjoying it. She hummed softly while she petted his hair. 'Its so nice having him this way. And he's got wonderfully soft hair.'

'Sesshomaru' was enjoying it too. He loved the soft caress of his Masters hands, and the tingly feeling he got when she ran her fingers through it as well. He could have stayed that way if not for a certain irritating half-demon.

"I can't believe you see nothing wrong with this Kagome." Inuyasha shouted after much pent up frustration.

"What? He's happy, I'm happy, its all good." Kagome said with a smile.

"How can you say that? He's on your lap for Gods sake!" Inuyasha had a hard time believing that he was the only sane one.

"I kind of agree with him, Kagome." said Sango sheepishly. "Good" said Inuyasha.

"What,d'ya mean?"

Sango pointed to Sesshomaru. "Well I mean why is he like that? Yesterday, he had insulted you and now he's napping on your lap."

Come to think of it why was he acting like his doggy self? It couldn't be that he was just playing the role. He had too much dignity to it if it was to get back at her. And even if he did, how would this possibly be a bad thing. While she was lost in thought, Sesshomaru got up with a smile and gave her nose a tiny lick. Then it hit Kagome. Was he just doing this to feel her up? Why that sneaky little…

"Back Off!" She suddenly shouted.

Taken back Sesshomaru leaped off of her fast, and looked at her in confusion. "Did I do something wrong Master?"

"Listen buster, I need to know something." Kagome stood over him as he sat. "Why are you acting this way?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Acting what way Master?"

"Why are you suddenly so nice and obedient?" she wiped the drool of her nose. "And so slobbery? Is this some kind of trick?"

"But Master.." he whimpered. "I am always obedient towards you. I do not see how I am displeasing you."

"Always?" she wondered. "Sesshomaru is that really you?" she said as she cocked one eyebrow.

He whimpered even more. "Why are you calling on him? I am your pet."

"Pet?" Inuyasha butted in. "Since when are you proud to be her pet?"

'Sesshomaru' turned to him and growled "Since always you wretched pup!"

"Wait, wretched pup? That's what you called me when you…" finally Inuyasha realized it. "You are her pet aren't you, Your just in Sesshomaru body!"

"Really?" everyone said in unison.

The beast took a moment to look at himself. He had so happy and excited to be with his master that he himself didn't realize that he wasn't in his own body. He was in his other halves. He moved his paws, now his hands, to his view. He wiggled his fingers for a bit. He stood on his 'two' legs, to see his non-furry body. In fact, the only place he still had his fur was on top of his head. Perhaps 'all' of his fur went directly to his head. But wait hadn't he been this way before? He could vaguely remember, but then again he was always so preoccupied with fighting or eating that he just ignored it. That and he was never in this body for long. Would this body please his Master?

"So if you're my puppy, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"He is not residing in my mind at this moment, Master?" then he frowned. "Do you prefer his presence instead of mine Master?"

Kagome saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Aww no, no, no, Of course not." She wrapped her arms around his head bringing it closer to her chest. "You are so much better than that rude, insufferable jerk."

"Really my Master?" he said with happiness. If he still had a tail it would be wagging.

"Really Sess.. Hmm I guess I can't call you Sesshomaru. You guys are really two different beings." said Kagome

"Do you have a name?"

"Other demons refer to me as my other half."

"Well I don't want to call you by that 'other' guy." Kagome thought about a good name to give him while she petted his head. "Hmm, how about something cute like..Fluffy"

Immediately Inuyasha laughed hysterically. "Sure, call him Fluffy, hahaha It suits him well.". He fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

Kagome gave him an annoyed look. "You're much too good for a cute name, that's just going to get you laughed at by idiots"

"Ha, yeah…HEY"

"How about a cool name like…Striker or.."

"Oh, oh I know. How about Assassin?" Shippo eagerly chimed in.

"Ooo. What about Dagger?" said Sango.

"No, something the ladies will love like Miroku" said Miroku, earning him a silent glare form everybody. "You people obviously have no taste."

"Yeah well, anyways, Perhaps you would do better with a common dog name." She said still stroking his hair. Then she got a good one. She cupped his cheeks so that he was facing her and said "Rex! Its perfect for you." she held him close to her. "My sweet Rex."

"If it brings you joy to call me Rex, then I shall hold that name with honor."

Kagome squealed "Awww That's so sweet." she snuggled near his chest, with one hand around his waist and the other on his shoulder.

He placed his hands around her waist as well. Rex liked that he was this size to accommodate his Master more. Plus the loved the feeling of his Masters body next to his. But there was something deep down that wanted more. What that more was, he didn't know. One thing he did know was that he wanted to get closer to her.

Kagome heard a loud 'cough' and realized that she had been hugging him for a while. But when she pulled back he didn't let her go, only brought her in a tight hug again. "Uh Rex, you can let go now."

Rex obediently but reluctantly let her go.

"Alright then are we ready to go?" Miroku said grabbing his staff.

"Yup" said Kagome. She hopped on her bike and turned to Rex. "Come Rex, Where going shard hunting."

"I shall follow you blindly my Master." Rex shouted as he ran right next to Kagome on her bike.

Inuyasha watched the others go as he growled under his breath. "Tch, Blindly follow. Then I hope Kagome goes into thorny bushes." and with that took off after them.

***************************************************************************************************************

A whole day went by fast.

With Rex, shard hunting became easier. For one, after Kagome sensed the shard, Rex went out of his way to track it down. It was something he had over Inuyasha. A stronger sense of…well everything. Better smell, better hearing, stronger too. Inuyasha got so angry, he shoved him to a tree. Rex retaliated quickly and soon they where in a scrap. Okay, so there was a downside to him joining.

Sango grunted "Kagome could you please.."

Kagome sighed "Sure thing"

Kagome got close to the brawling brothers and shouted "SIT!"

The beads on Inuyasha lid up and down he went, while Rex quickly tensed up and sat with his butt and his hands on the ground.

She ignored Inuyasha since his face was full of dirt, and faced Rex face to face. "Rex" Kagome pointed at finger at him. " Bad boy"

Rex lowered his head in shame. And whined loudly "Please forgive me Master, but he started it!" he yelled in Inuyasha's direction.

"What!?!?!" Inuyasha swiftly stood up and stomped to Rex. "You were the one who was acting all high and mighty. Plus…"

"I know Rex, but don't let that meanie Inuyasha turn you into idiot like him. Okay boy?" she held hid cheeks in her hands. "Now what do you say?"

"Sorry" he smiled to her. "Aww such a good wittle doggy woggy."

"HEY! You forgive him aright away like that?"

Kagome turned her head at him. "Well You shoved him first Inuyasha. Besides 'he' said sorry."

"To You!"

"Well, I'm the only one who was offended."

"ARG I give up!" Inuyasha though his hands in the air and climbed a tree to brewed.

While Sango and Miroku went to the forest for wood, Shippo, Kagome and Rex stayed on their camping grounds near a large lake. Shippo and Kirara were busy playing with a toy Kagome and brought him called a kite. And Kagome was writing in her journal that was apart of her homework.

Rex silently watched her. His master sure was beautiful. For some reason, it became more apparent when he got Sesshomaru's body. She sparked even newer feelings within him that both excited and confused him. Plus he was feeling a strange energy in him. An energy that only became stronger when his Master was around him. Speaking of which, his Master looked lovely when she was concentrating. How could she not with those breathtaking eyes, and her sweet sounding voice, and that fascinating hair. He would love to touch her hair the way she touched his. But such luxuries was his only if he earned it and had her permission. After all his Masters orders must be respected at all times.

Suddenly the energy from within took over.

Kagome had just finished an entry to her journal, when she noticed that Rex was right beside her. Only an inch away from her face.

She jumped back a little. "Woah Rex what's wrong?"

"Nothing Master"

She was about to scoot back when he fell on top of her and buried his nose in her hair. It was so sudden that it took a while for Kagome to say something.

"Hey.. Hey What are doing?!"

"You smell good Master." Rex said breathlessly

"Rex you have to get off" she squeaked when he left her hair but sniffed her neck.

"I am sorry Master but I am not the one moving my body." he said with concern.

Kagome lad still on the ground "What?"

************************************************************************************************************

A/N And there you go. What's going to happen next? Who has control over Rex's body? By the way I thank you all for helping me pick a name. Yay!

Vegas was a blast. But I honestly didn't think I was gonna spend so much on food then I did gambling. Plus the only thing the were playing on the radio was "Poker Face" by Lady Ga Ga. I heard for a record of 9 Times! Arg!

Anyway, sadly to say I probably won't update this story for a while. I wanna finish my Ouran story and maybe start my other Inuyasha fic. But you never know.

Read review and enjoy! (Sorry if I miss any mistakes)


	8. Chapter8 If he gets too attached to you

A/N: Ok I know a lot of you are happy I put a chapter of this story than to try to make a new one, which is alright with me. "Give the people what they want" and all. Well, I'll be honest, the other story I'm working on is at a total stand still! I have never been so frustrated with a story. It's not that I don't know were to go with it. I mean I have a beginning, a middle and an end, but the problem is ALL of the FILLER!! I wish I could just zip through it and get to the good parts of the story that I came up with. But then that isn't good writing. 'Sigh' Uh anyway sorry for ranting there but I have been working on this Ouran fic for WEEKS. Anyway, this story is a lot easier to write. So here we go enjoy!

P.S. I realize, not everyone liked the name Rex, but I DID ask you people to vote and Rex was the choice. So to you who don't like it, I blame you !!! (Kidding)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************************

If Kagome were a heavy weight champion she would have thrown of Rex a long time ago. That being the case, Kagome was starting to become exhausted with the failed attempts to push him off. Rex had told her that he was no longer in control of his body. Just what did that mean? That he was being possessed? "Rex ….Try ….to stop" she breathed out while still trying to get free.

Rex really did try to stop, but he had no control what so ever. So much so, that he couldn't even struggle in the slightest. But to be perfectly honest he liked the feel of his masters body. She was soft to the touch. The skin on her legs were irresistible to feel. Her hair was smooth and sweet-smelling. The feel of her on his fingers send shivers up his spine.

Kagome had to do something quick. He was starting to touch places that were completely off limits. What was worse, was that she started to feel strange all over. She didn't want to think it, but it actually felt good at some point, but when she felt his hands on her breast she panicked. "Stop… STOP PLEASE !!" she cried out in desperation.

Rex froze when he felt the distress coming from his master. By some miracle, he regained all control and immediately tore himself off of her. He leap several feet from her and did what he could to control his breathing. His master still laid on the ground exhausted and trembling. He was suddenly filled with dread as he smelt something awful. Her fear. He fell to his knees and with his hand over his head he crouched into a ball of shame.

Kagome couldn't stop breathing. She was so tired and weak. For a moment she feared that he wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She quickly got over it however when he flung himself off. She sat up to inspect herself. A quick look to see if he had torn anything. She paused when she heard whimpering. Kagome turned her head to see Rex's head tucked to his knees and his clawed hands digging into his hair. Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Rex?" she tried to call out to him, but he still didn't budge. Still on the ground she crawled over to Rex and raised her hand to touch him.

Rex felt her near but made no effort to move. "Master" he whispered. "Forgive me." Kagome lowered her eyelids a little in sympathy. "Rex its.."

"You begged me to stop and I did not, I could not."

"I know Rex, that's,.."

Then he abruptly looked up and grab her shoulders, stunning her. "I am still a good pet Master! I was weak but I will be a better pet, please do not cast me away!" Rex plead almost hopelessly. Kagome saw the desperation in his eyes. She cupped his face with her hands.

"No, no, no Rex. I know it wasn't your fault. I believe you when you said you had no control. You're a good dog." She said in a reassuring tone. Rex calmed some when he looked at the sincerity in her eyes. "Am I still your pet?" Rex asks with rising hope. Kagome smiles "Of course my sweet puppy." She leaned in closer and pressed her lips on his crescent moon on his forehead. Rex sighed in both relief and happiness.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

Kagome immediately turned around with flushed cheeks at her wide-eyed audience. It seems everyone had came back (very quietly) and Inuyasha had started paying attention to them. His fist formed tight knuckles and his shoulders were press up in anger. Sango had a hand to her mouth, while Miroku gave her a grin.

"Uhh..heh" Kagome laughed awkwardly. She let go of Rex's face and looked for a way to say why she had just kissed him without bring up the fact that just a moment a go he had his hands all over her. She defiantly couldn't let Inuyasha know, he would get too riled up. That and it was just embarrassing. While contemplating on what to do, Rex had his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek with his. Pissing of Inuyasha further. "What?" She asked as innocently and as nonchalantly as possible. "He was being good so I gave him a peck on his head." She looked at them noticing that they were still skeptical. "I gave him kisses all the time when he was a dog."

"But he ain't a dog now Kagome!" Inuyasha said rather brashly. Rolling up his sleeves, Inuyasha was reading himself to tackle Sessho..er Rex when Kagome stood up taking Rex with her. "Rex is Rex no matter what Inuyasha. He is a sweet dog, which is more than I can say about you." Rex nodded in agreement.

"I ain't gonna 'TRY' to be a good dog. I don't want to degrade myself that way." said a frustrated Inuyasha. But he really didn't want to go further so he turned and sat with his arms crossed. The others could hear him mumble angry incoherent things.

Kagome 'humphed' and decided she would ignore Inuyasha.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The camp fire died down in the middle of the night. Everyone had settled in there most comfortable spot to sleep on the ground while Inuyasha as usual rested on the tree. He had made a big stink about how 'If Rex is a dog then he should do the night watch' thing. Which suited Rex just fine, he felt better if someone more competent watched over his master. The moon was big, bright and full tonight. His internal instincts made him want to bay at the moon. But he held himself back out of respect for his master. He did not want to wake her up.

He sat next to her and leaned against the large tree she choose to sleep under. It was too bad he wasn't in his beast form, because then his master would sleep next to ,or on him for comfort. Why was he in this body anyway? And why did he not hear the annoying ramblings of his 'intellectual' half? Would he ever go back to his old self? Feeling that these questions were unnecessary, Rex turned to stare at his master sleeping. She made a pretty serene picture if he ever saw one.

Then it happened again. He felt a sudden burst of energy come from within. The same one that had paralyzed him earlier. The same one that made him touch his master against her will. He began to panic. Rex didn't want to scare his master again and have her fear him. The pull of the energy was getting stronger. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. This aura was winning at a rapid pace. He wanted to escape, to hide. He would NOT hurt his master again. With his desire to hide and the auras desire to emerge, the inevitable happened. The aura won.

Sesshomaru blinked a few times before he looked at his hands. He got his body back.

He had been trapped in nothingness for too long now. However, that in itself was very strange. Whenever his beast broke out, he was confined in the inner sanctum of his mind. A place that was flowing in different shades of color like a spectrum. He also had the ability to see whatever the beast saw. This case though was very different. He had saw nothing but black, darkness. Also, he could not hear. With nothing but silence and darkness surrounding him, he thought that he had died. But he could 'feel' in a sense. Especially when the miko's aura was around. That day he had felt a strong desire to touch her, so even against the dark barrier he surge through to feel.

Sesshomaru looked at his hands once more. She felt so delicate under his fingers. Even though she wore clothing, he could feel her figure through her unusual kimono. Such a slim yet curvy waist she had. With lean shoulders and silken raven hair. Her legs felt so supple, he moaned at the memory. He looked at the miko next to him. The moonlight lit her face perfectly. Her lips were slightly parted while she breathed in and out. She had one arm over her head while the other one was tucked in her what looked like a sleeping mat, only slimmer. He got on his knees and scooted closer to her. He used his claws to slowly remove her bangs from her eyes. When it happened, when she slapped him, he finally opened his eyes. He saw her as his beast saw her. A strong and beautiful woman. She stood her own ground against him, with pride and determination. It was as if she was a bitch in human skin. He began reliving the past days with her with a whole new outlook on them.

He 'was' impressed that she managed to tame his beast at all. And he 'did' like that she had a strong hold over his obnoxious brother. And he might as well admit it now, he 'liked' the way she petted him. He really did. But…

But what could he do? All of this time, he had tried hopelessly to detach his beast away from her. Feeling that she was unworthy of them. Truly, she would not accept a pursuit from a man who tried to, well, kill her. Sesshomaru looked up, the moon was beginning to wane. He didn't know were to go from here, so for now, he would just have to be content on watching over her.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Makoto, having just come back from patrol, stretched his arms to relieve his aching muscles. "Damn, I'm beat.". He put his arm on his shoulder to rub some kinks out, when he heard the call of one of his minions. From the sky flew in a gargoyle like creature. With green skin, bat-like wings, and a long draped loin-cloth. "Master Makoto!"

Makoto groaned. "What is it, Gon?"

"I have found the scrolls you requested earlier." Gon said handing over said scrolls. "Damn" Makoto mumbled. Why did he ask for more work? The sun was going to come up soon. All he wanted to was to sleep. He lifted an eyebrow when he heard rumbles in his stomach. And he was hungry. He didn't get a chance to feed. He scratched the back of his head. "Fine, fine give me the scrolls."

Just then a flock of birds flew over him, in a scattered and what seemed like panic state. Makoto knew it was a very ominous sign. Right behind the birds was a glowing long white stream. Makoto squinted his eyes. "What are those things?" There was three to count. They resembled snakes. Only with small fins on the side of each head and tiny spider-like legs. They moved at a slow pace at first. Not once wavering from their course. But the pale vampire was still on edge. He never took his eyes off of them, even when it seemed like they were about to pass him completely. Then, as he expected they began to take a sharp plummet in his direction. He gritted his teeth, and flew out of the way of the on coming 'snakes'.

Gon however, wasn't so lucky. The white beings circled around the winged servant, ready to strike at any moment.

"Gon! Get out of there!" Makoto shouted to him but Gon was frozen in his spot. The white creatures kept revolving around Gon and in the process seem to be sucking the life out of him. This made Makoto's eyes widen. "Are these the soul stealers?" The creatures didn't give the vampire any time to think when they turned their direction back at him. He levitated back and fourth to avoid being touch by those 'things', but just as it seemed like he had gotten away, more of them flew at him head on. Makoto managed to quickly maneuver away from two of them but the third one took him by surprise. It flew swiftly pass him and gave him a large gash on his left arm. He winced and held his wound while simultaneously dodging the many white snakes coming at him. But his problems got worse when his skin got warm.

The sun was coming up.

He was too far from his home, and he was in mortal danger. The only way he could keep running away without getting his skin burned, was if he transformed into a bat. The downside was, he was his weakest in that form. Makoto quickly made his decision. He grew smaller in size, his arms became long leathery wings, and his face and body turned to resemble a vampire bat. Makoto flew through trees and branches to hopefully lose them but they were just as quick as he was. He took his chances upward and headed towards a clearing. The few creatures that were chasing suddenly became a swarm of creatures. Each one of them determined to kill him. Makoto was losing strength. Especially since he never got a chance to feed in the night. He no longer had the speed advantage, as one bit his ear. He hissed in pain. He was losing his trajectory and gave it one last shot to get away.

But it was all in vain as one of the snakes flew right through his wing. He screamed as his body took a nose dive into a rapid river.

************************************************************************************************************

Kagome knew she was waking up when she heard birds chirping. The good thing about being in the Feudal Era was that she didn't have to worry about getting up early. She decided then and there that she would keep her eyes closed. She snuggled up to what she thought was a pillow but upon further inspection, through touch, it turned out to be Rex's lap. She smiled when she felt his fingers pet her hair. 'Such a nice dog' she thought to herself.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. He, in turn, draped an arm around her shoulders. She sighed and dozed off.

Sesshomaru knew that she thought he was still his beast. But knowing that she probably wouldn't warm up to him right away, he might as well enjoy her morning delusion. He took a moment to inhale the scent around her. She smelt so good for a human. A relaxing mixture of morning dew and light lavender. But her hair smelt the best. It smelled very much like a fruit he hadn't tried in years. Strawberries. How did her hair smell like that, unless she smothered them on her? But than again, perhaps she did. Human did do the strangest things. And out of all the humans he had ever encountered, she was the strangest.

She wore a very odd kimono. Her footwear was very different. And her words and mannerisms were very peculiar. He often wondered were her 'real' village was. He knew for a fact that she didn't live with that old woman with an eye patch. But just were did she come form? The weird thing was that all of these unanswered questions gave her a alluring mystery about her.

Alluring. He had just used the words that Toshihiro had used to describe her. He suddenly felt a deep growl from within. He didn't like that the dragon was attracted to her. Or that the lord of the east was always luring her away. In fact, he didn't like the there might be others attracted to her as well. He had just found out why she was special, so she deserved someone special too. Someone you can protect her, provide for her, treat her like a woman with strength should be treated. Someone like…

"Mmm"

Sesshomaru looked down and noticed that she was starting to wake up. He froze. She was going to find out that he had changed back. He didn't know what to do at that moment.

Kagome stretched her arms as she gave a long yawn. "Oo…I know I should get up now…but I don't want to."

"Then do not get up"

'Huh' Kagome thought . 'Rex voice sounded kind of deep.' She grab on to his sleeve to lift herself up and rubbed her eyes. "Are you sleepy? You did do the watch all night?"

"Sleep is unnecessary to be able to watch over you."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Aww that's so sweet." She threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Kagome, how come Rex's eyes aren't red anymore?" Shippo said while looking closely at 'Rex's' eyes.

Kagome eyes shot opened at Shippo's words. "Not red anymore?" Kagome grabbed Rex's face and pulled him forward so that she can she him eye to eye. And to Kagome's shock, they won't blood shot red anymore. They were a piercing yellow-gold. Sesshomaru's eyes. At first she was so shocked to do or say anything, but that all went away when he stuck out his tongue to give her nose a lick.

"AAAAHHHHHH" she screamed as she crab-crawled away from him. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Sesshomaru!?!? Whe..when…di..did you get back?" she stuttered.

"Since last night." he said a little too casually.

"Wha…" Kagome was at a loss for words. Why did he stick around if he changed back during the night? Why did he take the opportunity to kill her in her sleep? And why in the hell did he just licked her nose? However before comprehending all of this she heard Miroku shout.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You must see what I found!"

Inuyasha awoke to Miroku's yelling. "Mmmm Miroku that no excuse for screaming like a girl just a minute ago."

"That was me Inuyasha." Kagome said a little irritated that he didn't wake up when she screamed.

"Never mind that you guys. Look" Miroku lifted a part of his garb that held a wet bundle of black fuzz. "I believe it is a demon because of his unusual coloring."

Kagome looked at the animal "It's a pure black bat."

"It is Makoto." Sesshomaru said as he stood over the shocked monk.

"Sesshomaru?"

*********************************************************************************************************************

A/N And done. I bet all of you guys are happy that I updated. Don't get me wrong I love this story, Its just that I wished I didn't get a serious case of writers block on my other stories so I could put them up too. But the good news is that I don't easy get that with this story because its so easy to write.

Well, hopefully I can get my other stories up soon. And I can update this story more often because I have a steady flow with the plot.

I hope everybody likes were this is going so far.

Read, Review and Enjoy.


	9. Chapter9the more he will miss you

A/N: First I wanna say I APOLOGIZE WHOLE HEARTEDLY!!!!!!!!

I could have updated all of this time but several factors got in the way. One, college stuff, Two, lots of birthdays to worry about and three, Procrastination!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Which I am VERY sorry for. I just kept staring at my laptop thinking "Naw, I'll do it tomorrow." But I didn't want to be one of those writers who left you guys hanging for long periods of time. (although now I know how they feel.) So once again I apologize.

And also THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. For now I have reached the 100 mark for reviews. I'm so happy. Anyway enough with my excuses. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Miroku stared at "Rex" for a while, noticing that there was something different about him and yet similar as well.

"Sesshomaru?" he questioned him.

Sesshomaru however paid him no mind and kept his concentration on the black furred bundle in his arms. Makoto would never risk being out in the broad daylight. For one, he was weaker in this state and two, Makoto was far to much of a sloth to be out later then he liked. He could think of two possible reasons for him to be this way. Either, he had not feed that night, or he was forced to turn. Whichever one it was, it probably didn't matter. He did not look like he was going to survive.

Miroku saw that his eyes were no longer red. Which meant that he had changed back. Which also meant that he could kill him at any second. The monk jumped back and readied his hand which held his Wind Tunnel. "Sesshomaru I suggest you leave." he said very sternly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. As if he could ever pose as a threat to him. He even wanted to scoff at Inuyasha who he could sense was right behind him, growling. He prepared himself by flexing his claws.

"Guys Stop! He still breathing." said Kagome as she stood in front of the monk who held the bat. Her eyes focused on the bats stomach, watching it rise and fall very steadily. She quickly rolled up her sleeves and let her pink-sparkled hands roam the bat's body. Her holy energy spread through him fast which cause Makoto body to jolt at the painful sensation. If she was doing this to a human, it wouldn't cause any pain but since he was a demon, siring pain it what he would feel first. After a while though the pain subsided, and Makoto was knocked out peacefully.

"Here let me hold him for a while" Kagome held out her arms as Miroku handed over the black bat to her.

Miroku just blinked in amazement at Kagome. It was so like her to completely ignore the danger surrounding her and focus on the life that was about to flame out.

Sesshomaru was equally amazed as well. Seeing as how she wasn't particularly fond of the candid vampire. Why save someone you didn't like? It made no sense to him.

"Sesshomaru you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted for ignoring him. He drew out his sword and held tight the hilt, ready to cut him up. "Back to normal ay? Good. I've never wanted to cut you more than I do now." He charged for him while leaping in the air. Sesshomaru easily evaded the attack and began to form his whip of light when he heard Kagome shout. "Inuyasha Sit!" and down his brother went.

Kagome finished wrapping Makoto in a green towel wrap. And looked sharply at both of the demon brothers. "Inuyasha back down now. And as for _you…"_ she said with a slight hiss in her voice. "Sesshomaru you agreed that you would no longer fight with your brother." then she placed her free hand on her hip. "..or was that all a lie?" she finished with a glare.

At first Sesshomaru didn't turn to face her. He was contemplating what to say. He 'had' completely forgot the he himself said that quarreling with his brother was beneath him. However, he really wanted to gash his face. Could he really keep this up? But what was more important was how now he should be with Kagome. Now that he wanted her, he couldn't be, an admittedly, bastard to her like he was before. Now he need to find a way to make her forget the old him and want the new him. The new him being that he wanted to mate with her instead of kill her.

Kagome took a step closer to him. "Don't ignore me. Give me an answer!"

Sesshomaru slowly turned to her. "No. It was not a lie." Not that he needed to, but he raised his hand to dust his shoulder. "This Sesshomaru is far too superior to dirty my claws with his blood."

"Whammmph!?" Inuyasha said while his face was still in the dirt. He immediately got up and shook his fist at Sesshomaru. "You act as if you would have won the fight. I would have killed you so fast, that you would be able to look at your body run around while your head was on the floor."

"Inuyasha shut it!" Kagome yelled, not once taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru it appears that you have no further business with us. So I would like to ask you to leave." she said in a no-nonsense tone. After he insulted her yesterday, she was in no mood to see him.

Sesshomaru frowned. He had a feeling that she didn't wish to see him right now, even though earlier she was snuggling up to him believing him to be his beast. Funny, knowing this made him hate his beast even more. He had to prove that he wanted her but the problem was how.

"Well?" Kagome said impatiently while stomping her foot. Sesshomaru snap himself out of his thoughts and made the decision to go.

"You are right. I have no further business with you. But before I leave I must ask." Sesshomaru turned to point at the bundle in her arms. "What will you do with him?"

Kagome suddenly remembered that the black bat she held in her arms was the lazy Makoto. She wouldn't say that she 'hated' him, but he just didn't meet her standards of what a lord should be. Still…

"I can take care of him." she says a little defensively.

"….Then I shall take my leave." Sesshomaru turned in a quick motion to leave, deliberately shoving a shoulder at Inuyasha's shoulder, almost knocking him down. Not that he did need to do that, but it sure felt good to.

"HEY!" shouted Inuyasha aiming his sword at his half-brothers back. "Stop Inuyasha! Just ignore him." Kagome said while putting some menacing tone when saying 'him'. She never took her eyes of him until he had left the scene.

Just then Sango flew in for a landing on Kirara. "I brought more herbs from the village….Where's Rex going?" she said noticing that 'Rex' was walking away. Kagome grunted lightly and said "He's not my Rex right now.". She turned heel and walked towards her yellow bag. Sango felt that Kagome was in a bad mood, and now knowing that Rex had changed back to Sesshomaru, Sango knew she probably shouldn't ask anymore questions.

*******************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Kagome finished the last bit of her meal while also trying to forget the unpleasant events that had happened earlier. She couldn't believe she mistook that arrogant mongrel for her trusting, loyal dog. The fact that she was cuddling him or worst the fact that he licked her nose made her feel so embarrassed. Kagome grunted as she moved bits and pieces of her stock she had in her big yellow bag. Finding what she was looking for, she picked up her note book and scanned through the pages.

"Ok, tomorrow is Sunday so next week is …." she followed her finger to the week she had written in bold letters. "… I have a exams next week!!!" she shouted but not loud enough to awaken Shippo who was already out for the night.

Miroku who had a bit of Kagome's sushi in his mouth turned to her. "Did you forget again?"

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well I was pretty occupied." She closed her notebook and tossed it back in her back. "Oh man, this means I gotta go home for a week."

Sango, having gotten used to her leaving when it came to her test, didn't question it but had to ask…

"What about …him?" she asked while pointing at the bundled bat.

Kagome looked down at the wrapped lord next to her. She supposed she couldn't leave him here. After all should he take a turn for the worse, she would have to be close by. "I'll take him with me. Hopefully he'll stay in a coma for a week." she said trying not to think about what would happen if he did wake in her time. "Well I guess I'll leave in the morning."

**********************************************************************************************************

"**You worthless pup!" **The beast practically spat out in his head. For about an hour, Sesshomaru had ignored all of his beasts ramblings, to concentrate on how exactly he was going to get on the miko's good side.

"**Must you always ruin a good thing?"**

The way she hissed and sneered at him earlier gave him the impression that she wished to have nothing more to do with him.

"**I could basking in the warmth of my lovely master right now, but instead I am here staring at worthless, worthless trees!" **

This was all so completely new to him**. **Never in his life did he ever have to get a woman to like him. How exactly do other men, unattractive, stupid, and frail men do it?

"…**I am going to give you the worst headache you ever had!"**

"Will you SHUT UP!?" he shouted out loud. 'You are already on her good side. You have nothing to 'wine' about.'

"**Well of course Master would prefer me, but as you know I AM STUCK WITH YOU! You who always must foul things up!" **the beast growled with anger and also with grief. The only thing separating him and the wonderful presence that was his master was himself, sort to speak. **"Well you can do nothing. I do not care, I however will see my master now!"**

And with that the beast surged his power through Sesshomaru. It had happened so fast that Sesshomaru couldn't stop him. Rex shook himself a bit before stretching his legs, then once his joints felt fine he dashed towards the field where his master was last seen. **"I am coming my master." **he howled happily.

***********************************************************************************************************

Kagome searched her bag one last time before she forgot anything. "Hmm … I think I have everything." She slung her yellow bag over her shoulder, and with all the weight it was no easy feat. She held Makoto in her right arm while the left was holding her weight on the edge of the well. Her eyes went to the black bat. "Let's hope you make it ok." She jumped over the ledge of the well and let go of her hand while a shine of white light engulfed her, suddenly gravity no longer applied in the shroud of light she was surrounded in. For a moment Kagome faced upward, almost swearing she heard a loud noise, before hearing nothing at all.

********************************************************************************************************

Rex finally made it through the forrest and ran on the open green fields. He instantly smelled his master's sent, and headed towards it. He spotted her near an old well, and with excitement he 'trotted' over to her. However she seemed to be occupied with the well. So much so that she jumped right in!

"**Master!!"** he barked to her. He charged forward to hopefully try to catch her before she fell, she had already had fallen.

Rex quickly stopped in front of the well and barked for her. **"Master!" **He stuck his whole muzzle in the dark hole of the well and sniffed for Kagome. But he found nothing. **"Master?"** He removed his muzzle from the well and peaked at the hole with his large red eye. Nothing.

"**Master.." **he whined **"…where did you go?"**

**********************************************************************************************************

After fumbling with her back pack and the sleeping Makoto, Kagome sighed in relief when she finaly got to her front door.

"Hello, Mom, Grandpa, Souta I'm home!" she called out.

"Hey Sis!" She heard Souta shout from upstairs. "Mom and Grandpa are shopping."

"..'Kay" Not bothering to put her bag in her room she simply tossed it in a near by corner. She suddenly took the time to feel the green towel which held Makoto and realized it was damp. She placed him softly on the couch while she went to go get him another wrap.

*************************************************************************************************************

Rex stared at the old well. So old that it no longer produced water. Why would his master even come here? More importantly why would she fall in willingly? He had barked several times to hopefully reach her somehow but all his noise did nothing to bring her back.

He pawed the well for a while. He didn't know if it would do anything but his master had to have gone somewhere. Did she bury herself at the bottom? The thought of something so awful got him panicking. **'Did Master commit suicide?' **thought Rex worryingly. **'But why would such a wonderful woman kill herself? Why?' **The gaint dog howled in disbelief.

'You fool!' said Sesshomaru who had woke up from inside the beast's mind. 'She has Makoto with her. She had said that she would watch him.' Sesshomaru had immediately come up with this excuse hoping that it was actually true.

'**Yes, of course.'** Rex thought with a big sigh of relief. He stuck his silver muzzle in the well once more to smell her out.

****************************************************************************************************************

Kagome yawned as she woke from her soft bed. She may have liked sleeping under the stars but her bed just felt so great on her back. She scratched the top of her raven black her as she checked her alarm clock. "7:15.… Hmmm I have to get up now." she said in a lazy fashion.

After a quick bath, she headed for breakfast where her mother had just finished setting the table. "Good Morning Kagome" she said with a smile.

With a long yawn, Kagome greeted her back "Mornin' Mom" She sat and put a piece of toast between her lips.

"So Hon' having another test eh?"

"That's right Mom, Today I go in to find out what it is I need (and was supposed) to be studying."

"You know Kagome.." Her mother began with a hint of a stern voice. Kagome knew this wasn't going to be good. "I really want you graduate, and you already are being held back." her Mom started. The miko gulped, 'Yup, this is a 'talk'.'

"And you can't graduate if you keep failing your courses."

"I know." said Kagome.

"So, if you can't keep up, I'm going to have to ask you to spend more time here, and less time 'there'." her mom said now facing her.

"But Mooooom, You know why I have to be there." whined Kagome.

"Yes , yes I know. However I have a feeling that the free time you get when you're not hunting the 'shards' you use to laz-about."

"Wha..? I do not 'laz-about'." Kagome tried to defend herself. 'That's only the half truth, I also talk with Sango, swim in the lake, cook for the gang, and play with my enormous puppy.' Somehow, thinking all of this made her mother right. Damn.

"Now you have a look that says 'Damn, my mothers right huh?" her mother cocked an eyebrow.

Sigh "Okay mom, I understand."

"By the way, why do you have a bat in your room?"

Kagome almost choked on her buttered bread. "Oh..well.. You know me. I love to heal strays." She was hopeing that she would buy it. She kept a lot of things from her mother for a reason. She knew her mother would worry over her non-stop. "Well look at the time. Gotta go bye!"

She ran to the door to get her shoes and was out the door, but not before saying "Love you Mom!"

***************************************************************************************************************

Rex paced around the well. A day had gone by and still so sign of her.

He was becoming restless. Not knowing what happened to his master, or when she was coming back made him feel insecure. Did she disappear into the well? Did this well have some magic properties? If that was so then when will she come back?

"**No matter I shall wait here for my masters return." **After all, it is what a good dog would do.

******************************************************************************************************************

Kagome went straight home after school. She heeded her mothers warnings and immersed herself in textbooks and school notes. She only wanted to concentrate on the subjects she had trouble with, such as math and chemistry. She really didn't have a problem with language, or history, of course.

"Hey Sis, Ma says to bring in Buyo in. Weather man say's it's gonna rain." Souta said while passing by her door.

"Yea, yea." Kagome said with a groan. 'So its going to rain tonight huh? I wonder if the Feudal Era gets rain the same time we do?"

***************************************************************************************************************

For a relatively warm and sunny day, it sure was raining pretty hard tonight. Rex shook the droplets of rain from his fur but might as well have left them there. It looked like the rain was going to last the whole night. The beast sneezed and pawed his black nose. Then he noticed that the well was filling up with water. How was his master supposed to come back if the hole had water?

He leaned in and began to drink the water to get rid of it. His face made a grimace look as the taste of the water filled his tongue. It was very stale. But it had to be done. His master would come back soon, and he wanted her to be nice and dry.

*****************************************************************************************************************

The first day of the test was the hardest. It had a lot of Kagome's most hated subjects. But it was nice to get those out of the way. Now she didn't have to study so hard for tomorrows test. She sure felt great. Somehow deep down she knew she did a decent job. Hopefully enough to earn her 70 or higher.

"I gotta check up on Laz-a-bat. I hope he has't woken up yet." Kagome picked up her pace and headed home.

************************************************************************************************************

Yup.

Any minute now his master will come out of the well and pet him for waiting for her. Hah! No dog could compare to him. Anything a boring regular dog could do, he could do 100 times better. He could jump higher, run faster, and when 'he' sits, the whole earth shakes. Yes, he's got the whole dog kingdom beat.

Any minute now.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Finally! No more test for the next five months." Kagome was happy that this was over, for now. It was funny she never used to feel so relived that exams were over. But then again, when she had more fun in the Feudal Era, everything in the present seemed so boring.

"Ah I can't wait to get back." Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?…Hey Mom…..Chores! Ugh."

**************************************************************************************************************

Okay, Those other minutes were just practice minutes. He was sure that the next few minutes she would come.

"**Any minute now…."**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Kagome was on her knees to scrub up the hard tomato sauce that had seemed to seep into the carpet, and was stained terribly on the counters of the kicthen.

"Dammit Grandpa. Why did he have to put two tomato cans in the microwave." Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead. She knew this was going to take her all night to clean.

***********************************************************************************************************

'**She was going to come through riiiiiight……now!'**

Nothing yet

'…**.Now!'**

Nothing.

************************************************************************************************************

The next day.

"Ok…Water bottle..check." Kagome said as she went through her supplies to bring back with her. "Pocket knife ..Check. And last but not least …a big box of Bone Sweeties." 'These will make Rex happy.' she thought.

She said her goodbyes to her family and headed towards the well. "Boy am I glad you didn't wake up." she said to a still unconscious Makoto. But as she was preparing to jump in…

"What's happening?" Makoto said groggily. His furred head scanned his surronding to find that he was in on old..hut? And was in the arms of Sesshomaru's miko.

"Wha…"

Kagome only smiled at him awkwardly and took no chances as she fell through the well taking a confused and panicked-filled Makoto with her.

************************************************************************************************************

Rex stared at the well while laying on the grassy floor. His chin felt the prickles of the green grass and so did his paws. He didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like sleeping. Only thing he wanted to do was stare at that stupid well. The well that took his master away. The well that did not give her back to him.

Rex growled. This thing was the sourse of his lonely misery. It has to go.

With 4 days of pent up rage, he lifted himself up and raised a big clawed paw at the well.

Suddenly a white light seemed to be spewing from the well. Could it mean….?

"So you're a time traveler?" **'Was that Makoto's voice?'** Rex thought surpisingly.

"Ehh.. You could say that." **'Was that Masters voice?!' **Rex thought hopefully.

And as if his wishes were granted, his beautiful master emerged from the deeps of the accursed well. As beautiful as ever.

"Alright so we just going to go…" That was when she noticed a giant fluffy dog giving her a 'look'. "Rex?"

"Rex?" Makoto said while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome immediately fell to the floor as Rex charged at her making the ground shake hard.

"**Master!!!" **Rex slathered her whole body in drool as he licked her. Never in his life did he have something to look forward to. It was both a joy and a pain. He felt so miserable when she was away. But when she was near, he never felt happier.

"Woah WOAH REX…..Okay, Okay ……I'm here ..I'm here." Kagome struggled. Then she felt his fur with her fingers. "Why are you so damp?" 'Wait ..I guess it does rain here when it rains at home.' She took a long look at Rex. How long has he been waiting for her? She softened her face and rose up.

"Good boy. Good, good boy." Rex felt as if his painful waiting was worth it. She petted him on his muzzle and dug through her bag. "I gotta treat for ya." she said while shaking a box of Bone Sweeties. "Open your mouth." Rex did as he was told as she spilled the treats onto his tongue. **'Hey..' **he thought. **'These are great!'**

Makoto was about to ask why the hell was the fearsome form that was Sesshomaru's beast was being a puppy-runt around this woman when he felt a awful and familiar presence.

Makoto froze. "Those things!" he said fearfully. He pointed his leathery wing at the sky. "Those are the beasts that tried to kill me!"

Kagome saw the expression of his bat-formed face. He looked terrified. She looked to what he was pointed to, only to gasp in shock too. "Are you sure it was these things?" There had to have been a mistake.

"I'll never forget them. Ever."

"But those are…" Kagome didn't want to believe it but the creatures that tried to kill Makoto was Kikyo's Soul Stealer's.

********************************************************************************************************

A/N And there you have it!

Once again I apologize!!! SO MUCH!! I never meant for it to be a long wait for you guys. And I put the 75% of the blame on my laziness. Which is a really bad excuse, I know.

I promise to try my hardest to not leave you guys hanging. And if there is a big reason for it I'll put it on my profile.

By the way you all can thank **waterflame4991 **for begging me to update. You are awesome. The next chapter will be dedicated to you!

Read, Review and Enjoy!


	10. Chapter10 Dont spoil him with attention

A/N: Thanks for putting up with the waits, I actually was ready to put this up a while ago when my computer suddenly was hit with a virus. But everything fix now so here is the next installment.

And like I said before this chapter is dedicated to** waterflame4991**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…….sad.

The night breeze flew through Inuyasha hair as he stood there, not believing his ears.

"I….I don't believe you." he said with an obvious tone of shock in his voice.

Kagome gave him a empathetic look. "Inuyasha…I'm …sorry." She had a feeling he would act this way. And she didn't blame him for it. Although, they had a falling out as of now, long ago in the past, Inuyasha and Kikyo had something special. Kikyo was the only one who reached her hand out to him, when others wanted to beat him down. It was no wonder he was so enamored with her. It was no wonder why he found it hard to let his feelings for her go.

"But … It cant be." Inuyasha whispered. His eyes were hooded by his silver bangs. "She's ….she wouldn't do that."

"Well she did half dog. And it hurt like hell." Makoto abruptly said with a grunt. He cradled his left arm which was in a make-shift cast Kagome put on him.

Kagome groaned at his lack of tact at the moment, while Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the vampire. "Shut the hell up!"

"Inuyasha please calm down." said Kagome, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He 'is' the one that got attacked. He also said that they sucked the life of one of his subordinates."

"Gon never stood a chance against those soul-suckers." said Makoto.

"You listen to me you bastard. That ain't Kikyo's style. Whenever she had to use those things, they always took the soul of someone who was already going to die." Inuyasha said defensively.

"Hey that's right." said Kagome "Perhaps there is someone else who has the same power as Kikyo." She had said it really to comfort Inuyasha but it was a possibility that wasn't worth ruling out.

Makoto sat near a tree and rested his back to it. "Well whoever is responsible is gonna pay. This type of crap can not be allowed to continue."

Inuyahsa flinched, he began to walk away from the others.

Sango spoke up "Inuyasha where are you going?"

"I gotta go somewhere. I…I need some time to myself." he said without looking back.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled to him. Inuyasha stopped but still did not look her way. "Inuyasha don't go to Kikyo." Everyone suddenly turned to Inuyasha. It seemed like Kagome knew he was going to see her.

Inuyasha clenched his fist in frustration.

"Hear me out Inuyasha. Kikyo may or may not have done this, but we can't do anything until we are sure." Kagome knew he was about to do something rash. Whether it was to warn her or fight her she didn't know. " It's best if we get more information."

Sango decided to help out Kagome " Yeah, yeah Inuyasha, it has happened more than once. I bet we could get some witnesses."

It did little to comfort him. He still wanted to leave. "I'll be fine ….. If I have to…." he didn't want to say it "…fight her, I will."

"No Inuyasha you can't fight her…you'll lose." Kagome saying the last part in an almost whisper tone.

Inuyasha quickly turned around to face her. "You think I'm not strong enough." he said in a manner that sounded betrayed. Did she think he was weak?

Kagome sighed. She didn't look at him directly at first but then she summoned up the courage to. "You're strong Inuyasha but…You can't win against Kikyo." She could see the disbelief in his eyes, but she had to make him understand. "You can never win against her."

Inuyasha bit his lip. Just what was she trying to say?

"Inuyasha look me in the eyes." Kagome said firmly. "If you had to fight Kikyo, would you have the heart to take her out?" She stared intently at him, not knowing if he would lie or not, she already knew the truth.

Inuyasha widened his eyes, then gazed at the ground. 'So that's what she meant.' No, he supposed he couldn't kill Kikyo. Not when he felt so unbelievably guilty about how she turned out, he couldn't help but blame himself. "I understand Kagome. I promise I won't go to Kikyo. But…" Inuyasha began walking towards the thick forest. "…I do need sometime to think."

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with a look of great sympathy. Her heart went out to him. She couldn't began to feel what he must be feeling right now. She felt something touch her back and turned around.

Rex whined softly as he nudged her. He could feel his masters sadness. And anything that made his master sad made him uneasy. That impudent pup should not place his problems on his sweet master. The pup should carry the burden on his own.

Kagome smiled at him and nuzzled her head on his giant muzzle. "Thank you Rex. Good dog." Rex waged his tail happily at the sight of his masters smiling face.

"…..I have to ask.."

Kagome flinched when she heard Makoto talk. She had completely forgotten he was right in front of them.

Makoto, for once, tried to choose his words carefully. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw someone who was known to have a cold, sharp spike up their ass, act like a entirely different person when he thought no one was looking.

"Is he..…your bitch?"

Kagome almost fell over at the language he choose. 'He just says whatever is on his mind, doesn't he?'

***************************************************************************************************************

Inuyasha continued to leap and bound from branch to branch. A thousand thoughts ran in his head. Could Kikyo be the one responsible for all of the deaths that they had been encountering? Had she become more resentful of days past?

He landed on a thick branch when he came to a awful thought. Was this all his fault?

'No!' he thought and immediately shook those thoughts out of his head. No, Kikyo was like this because of Naraku. He had deceived her. He had deceived him. He was the bane of everybody's existence. He needed to be eliminated. Still, beating him didn't necessarily mean that Kikyo would change. And if she were the one killing innocent people, she have to be taken care of as well. Inuyasha heart pained him at that moment. What should he do?

"So it had happened in your village too ay?"

Inuyasha heard the voice of an old man just below him.

"Our villages strongest men were taken down with ease. And to look upon their corpses .." the other slightly younger man shivered at the memory. "..it was truly terrifying. Imagine being eaten from the inside."

Inuyasha gasped. They were taking about the corpses. His heart rate rose. He hid himself in the thickness of the trees branches and leaves and continued to listen.

"The creatures killed our strongest as well. I pray Kami everyday that those vile monsters never return to harm our women and children."

The old man nodded in agreement. " I suppose it is lucky for us that we are so feeble." he said partly joking.

"I have heard rumors of the monsters next target."

Inuyasha listened very intently. He needed to know everything.

************************************************************************************************************

"…So thanks to some training.."

Nudge

"..and to my miko powers.."

Nudge, nudge

"..This big, strong pile of fluff.."

Nudge, Lick, Sniff

"haha.. Is now.."

Whimper, nudge

"My pet…Rex!…Hahaha cut..haha..it out!" Kagome giggled but purely from being tickled by Rex. In all honesty, she was trying to have a serious conversation with Makoto. "Hey, hey easy Rex. Ha, calm down." Rex unwillingly rested his body right next to hers, finding it very difficult to keep away from her.

Makoto, was of course surprised by all this but that didn't stop him from being amused. Imagine, The Great Lord Sesshomaru, he who strikes fear in those he walks passed, he who would punish anyone who did not give him respect, he whose beast left no one alive, was a overly affectionate pet to a small woman-child. How interesting. In a comedic sort of way.

"So how does Sesshomaru feel about this?"

Kagome sharply tilted her chin to the air. "Hmph I could care less about how that jerk feels." She then smiled slyly and ran her fingers through the soft and smooth fur on Rex's muzzle. "In fact, I rather enjoy that I have him on a short 'leash'."

Rex gave a small soft grunt. **" Leash? My master has not yet given me a leash."**

*****************************************************************************************************************

The sun was slowly rising and slightly lit up the lush green valley which was the current location of the miko and her friends. Rex mouth opened widely to let out a long yawn. He stretched his hind legs slightly, but he dare not stretch his front paws, for his master lie peacefully between them while her head snuggled his silver fur on his chest. He sniffed at her briefly and was pleased to find that she no longer had the stench of that vampire from when she held him at his weakened state.

Makoto, who had transformed into a black bat, slept in the hollow of a tree and would stay that way until dusk.

Rex stared at his master. How tiny she was compared to him. She was no bigger than his paws. Knowing this, he felt a mix of protectiveness and caution when he was around her. He will do well to make sure his master was kept safe from others and from himself.

However, all he wanted to do at that moment was to smother her. He had missed her so much when she went away. He never wished to see her go again. He wished only to be near her, bathing in her scent. But there was another he wanted.

Her undivided attention.

She seemed to converse more with her comrades, then with him lately. Having been without her for some time, he wanted to make up for it by being with her constantly. He wanted her to praise him more, he wanted her to pet him more, he wanted her to shower him with her love.

Believing he had given his master enough time to sleep, he tried to wake her by nuzzling her back. Once she wakes up, he will have the attention that he so desperately needs.

Rex whined softly next to her head. **"Wake up my Master."**

Kagome only shifted and remained asleep.

Rex cocked his head for a moment, then whined a little louder. **"Master please wake for me."**

His master didn't even move this time.

He had enough of being quiet, he barked at her with a small twinge of desperation in his voice. **" Master you must wake up. You have yet to put a leash on me."**

'Stop, do not ask for that!' Sesshomaru spoke up after having enough of his childishness.

"**Silence pup, If my Master wishes to have me leashed, then that is what she will have."**

'Have a 'little' dignity you whipped hound. If she 'leashes' us then we will not get what we truly want.'

Rex growled **"And what do 'you' know of what I truly want?"**

'Her affection' he said with a smirk.

Rex's floppy and fuzzy ears immediately perked up, but still skeptical of his demon self. **"And you wish for this as well?"**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and spoke with an uncharacteristic sincerity. 'Yes, for it is only now that I see her as you see her. Such a unique and marvelous woman.'

"**Yes" **Rex glanced at his still-sleeping master. **"Yes she is."**

'Now that we both have the same thought, I will tell you a plan that will have her eyes only on us.'

"**What is it?" **Rex thought with much excitement in his heart.

'We make her our mate.' said Sesshomaru with great determination.

Rex froze, unable to say anything. This idea …This idea … it made..

"**Why would I make my master our mate?" **said a thoroughly confused dog.

Sesshomaru was speechless. Did his beast not get it? Did he not want the same thing? 'Truly you cannot remain content with the way things are now?'

"**Of course I'm content."** Rex said, not even giving it a second thought. What was wrong with the way things were now? Everything about his life as a pet was bliss. He had her scent to comfort him, and her touch to please him. If he did as she pleases he got praise, and sometimes treats. What more could he ask for? **"My master brings me joy."**

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. How could his beast, a creature that is known for following its basic instinct, not have it in his constitution to want to mate? More importantly, would want to be the one in charge. He had to convince his beast that this was for the greater good. Sesshomaru may have wanted her, but he needed to be the dominate one. There was just no other way for a Lord such as himself. Plus, he needed to get his reputation back as a fearsome, stoic, and adamant force to be reckoned with. With Toshihiro, and now Makoto knowing that his beast was a pet to a human, they would never give him the respect that he deserved. Things had to change now.

'Didn't you notice when she had not been giving you all of her attention?' asked Sesshomaru.

"**Yes." **Rex said a bit dejectedly.

'Then confront her about it, let her know that you 'demand' her attention.'

"**But what if Master disapproves?" **

'Do not let that stop you.'

"…**I am not sure."**

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance, but grew unwavering on this subject. 'Then I shall take over.' and with that immediately began to surge his power over his beast. But Rex stopped him. **"Stop!…I will do it." **Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. 'You will have no problem with commanding her?'

"**No, not at all." **Rex said slyly.

'Good, Now wake her and let her know that there is a new master in these lands.' Sesshomaru said with a smug smirk on his face.

Rex practically shoved his nose at Kagome's side, and she woke with a shock. "Wha… what happened?" She rubbed her groggy eyes and yawned loudly. Kagome scanned the area but nothing threatening came to view, only her big, big dog. "Rex?" she yawned once more. "Did you wake me up?" He barked in response. Kagome rubbed her head and focused her eyes at him. "Are you hungry or something?" Rex said nothing and stared at her, this time with more intent.

Kagome noticed this and thought. 'Yeah he must be hungry.' She got from her resting spot and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a full box of the Bone Sweeties she brought from home and gazed at its size. "Okay Rex, this won't fill your belly at all but it will make for a small bite…" she turned the box around and read its contents. "…and it will freshen your breath."

Kagome turned to him shaking the box. "Before I give you this, have to do a trick for me 'kay?"

'Woman, your days of ruling us are over.' Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Rollover!"

"**Yes Master!"** Rex so happily barked. Down went his sides, up went his legs, and back on his belly.

"Good boy Rex!" Kagome said excitedly.

'Damn it!' Thought Sesshomaru 'He fooled me again!'

***************************************************************************************************************

A/N And so ends another chapter…

I would have made this chapter longer but I feel the need to put the next part later.

Anyway I want to clarify a few things. In this story, Rex won't understand Sesshomaru point of view until later. I think it make the story much more fun to write, and hopefully to read. And sorry if this chapter is a little short. But maybe the next chapter will have more material. Anyway thanks for all of your reviews.

P.S. And thanks for putting up with grammar problems and incorrect spellings I've missed.

Read, Review and Enjoy!


	11. Chapter11 If you ignore your dog

A/N: Okay so hear me out. There is actually a few good reasons why I haven't updated lately. One, college has been hectic (test and study wise). Two, family get-togethers and planning them and the third most time consuming of all is … I wrote the chapter already but the more I wrote I thought it was boring, and when I finally looked at the finished product, I felt unhappy with it. I realized I got away from the plot too much so I tanked the whole chapter (which took 9 days to write) Now here's the new and improved chapter (trust me) I thank all of you for your patience. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Inuyasha's not mine.

The day seem to fly by, as Kagome watch the sun set from over the lush green hills. However, fast as it was the day over all wasn't very fruitful, mission wise. Even with the shriveled corpses appearing more frequently and now the new information on the possible suspect Kikyo, none of them weren't any closer to finding out just what the hell was going on. Finding the shards were hard enough on Kagome, now it looked like she had to take on the responsibility of avenging those poor and probably innocent victims. Kagome only hoped and prayed that whomever was doing this, did not get their hands on the Shikon shards.

The miko sighed as she poked a long stick into the campfire. Watching the flames dance and hearing the crackle of the wood. She looked up at the night sky. In an era where there wasn't any pollution, the stars shone brightly and the moon was even more beautiful. Usually, Kagome would have enjoyed taking in the scenery, but she had too much on her mind. Was Kikyo really the culprit? If so, what would have possessed her to do such a thing? More importantly, when did she develop this power to steal a humans very essence? Kagome looked back into the fire. Even if she was behind all of this, how exactly was she going to handle it?

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head behind her to see Sango standing over her in her normal attire.

"Oh Sango.. Please sit."

Sango sat beside her and brought out her kunai knife to polish. "You seem to have a troubled look on your face." She slowly ran the small cloth over the knife blade and gazed over to her to see her reaction. Kagome lifted her eyebrows, not wanting her small anxiety to be obvious. The miko brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I guess the reality of all our recent ventures is finally catching up with me."

Sango put back the knife and brought out a new one to shine. "Well, we never really had a chance to think about them."

Kagome sighed. "I just wish that.." she took a second to think of the best word for it. " …that it wasn't so complicated."

Sango looked to her. " You mean about Kikyo or about our mission?"

Kagome suddenly blurted "About everything." her arms waving in the air. "I mean haven't you noticed that every time we get closer to finishing the jewel shards, something always seems to get in the way, something awful. Sometimes effecting us horribly. Whether its Miroku's curse swallowing him up, or that Inuyahsa's heart gets shattered over Kikyo, and we can't forget your brother who's with that awful Nara…." Kagome immediately regretted her words. She silenced herself and quickly looked back at the fire. "I'm … I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to bring up.."

"No Kagome." Sango said softly while placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. " I worry over the same things too."

Kagome smiled a bit, taking only very little solace from Sango words. She could only hope that the days to come would be more promising.

* * *

Nothing, absolutely nothing came up in the scrolls he had in his library. He would have to wait for Yukiko to see if she had successfully gathered any information about the strange being that was on a silent killing spree. Toshihiro groan in tired frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had spent many restless nights trying to solve this crime. This 'thing' was a very elusive even for The Lord of the East. Humans wouldn't be able to hide themselves that well and demons always left a trail of their aura behind. If this thing was neither, then what exactly were they dealing with here?

To refresh himself, Toshihiro decided to take a walk outside where the air was bracing cold. The wind blew lightly as he took in the clam night sky. But then, it felt a little to calm. He didn't know what it was, but something did not feel right. He quickly surveyed the area to spot anything out of place. Every one of his senses was on high alert. His hearing , his vision, his sense of smell were working actively to catch even the slightest unrecognizable thing. Then they came at him.

"Soul Stealers!" Toshihiro jumped quickly and avoided the hard strike that white devils try to lay upon him. He growled as he shape-shifted his right hand to form his bulkier dragons claw and easily did away with the few that flew at him. Then many more shoot through the trees to try to take him down. He stood perfectly still and bared his fangs. He formed his another hand to match his right and with a speed only a demon could possess took down the horde of soul stealers with little effort on his part. His hands changed back to their original form as he spit at the shredded white bodies of the horrid snakes. "As if you all were a match for me." Then he noticed something falling from the sky as if it had been tossed and landed on the floor with a hard thud.

He cocked an eyebrow at it and ran to get a closer look. He stopped just a few feet away from the thing that fell and was hit with the strong scent of blood. It was a body!

Toshihiro looked at the body that was covered in a red hakama as well as a red top, but what really caught his eye was the silver hair, and pointed ears. Toshihiro took a step back in disbelief, and whispered "Inuyasha?"

* * *

The fire had been long put out, yet still Kagome was awake. She had wished that she never took the time to reflect on the hardships cause now they were all she could think of. "Ugh." she grunted. Falling back on her cushioned sleeping bag. "And it was such a nice night for star gazing." but no matter how pretty the night sky was, she still couldn't get her mind off of their mystery enemy.

"Why are you up miko?"

"AH" Kagome was startled by the sudden appearance of a certain vampire who was looming over her.

"Wha…what are you doing up?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I am always up at night, I 'am' a vampire. I asked you why are 'you' up?"

Kagome, annoyed by his tone with her, got up to sit while grumping " I couldn't sleep I have a lot on my mind." She rested her arms on her knees. She noticed that Makoto no longer had his arm in a sling. But then she shouldn't be too surprised, he 'is' a vampire, they were probably quick healers. "Where have you been this whole time?"

Makoto just stared blankly at her before saying "I 'do' sleep during the day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know! I meant where were you just now?"

"I went to feed." Makoto said nonchalantly as he leaned against a tree, staring at nothing unparticular.

Kagome felt a little uneasy at his answer. If he was anything like the vampires she saw in the movies, then that meant that he sucked the blood of living people. She wanted to ask to confirm it, but it would probably end up in an argument with this guy. "I suppose you have to what to got to do to survive." she said with a small hint of disappointment in her voice, which Makoto caught.

"What are you implying woman?" Makoto asked gruffly.

Caught off guard that he had picked up her frustration, Kagome figured she may as well say it. "I meant that I pity those you drank from so that you could ..you know…live."

"First of all woman, I find it strange that you pity farm cattle, second I 'do' what I have to do to survive woman, we vampires do not have a plethora of things we can eat like you humans do." He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Kagome waved her arms in front of her. " Look, look I didn't mean to offend you ok. I guess since I'm not a vampire I wouldn't know how it would be to live like that."

Makoto began to scratch his chin. "Honestly woman, It seems you have a problem with everything I do."

Kagome then grunted and pointed a finger at him "I do have a problem with you. You do not think of anybody else but yourself. You spare no feelings for others , you have to always be sarcastic and insulting, and what's worse you care nothing for your job." There she had said it. She had held it in for a while, but why not just tell him off? But just when she thought she would have the last word, Makoto let himself off from the tree and stood over her, baring his fangs.

"What do you know woman! I am who I am and you sure as hell aint going to change that! I wasn't supposed to do this job for another decade until my father keeled over. Now, I am suddenly in charge of everything!" Makoto looked away from her and made motions with his hands for emphasis. "I have make sure that we are guarded all hours of the day, I have to always ensure my people will go not without food, I have the wise 'old hags' at the temple belittle me at every turn to make I never use my fathers amulet and to tell me that I'm doing a horrible job." Makoto then turns to face her "I do not need to be told that I don't know what I'm doing because I! Already! Know!."

Makoto did not know it at that moment, but he was breathing heavily and that the white of his eyes turned black.

Kagome froze. Not because she was afraid but because she actually understood him now. Makoto carried a heavy load on his shoulders. A load that had been pushed on him when he was unprepared. Now his people look to him for assurance, and he does not know if he can provide it. She felt now, she can identify with him.

She positioned herself on her knees and laid her hands flat on the ground and bowed. "I'm sorry Makoto."

Her sincere apology threw Makoto off. No one had ever apologized to him before. Sure, out of fear, his underlings would bow asking for forgiveness, but never a 'I'm sorry'. he cocked an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the miko.

"You are right. I shouldn't assume to know you if we have never…well talked before." Kagome slowly raised herself up and looked right into his eyes. "The truth is …I know what you are going through." She saw that he was still a bit taken back, Kagome looked at the fire that started to fade. "I don't know if you remember at the gathering, or even if you paid attention, but my duty here is to collect all of the shards of The Shikon Jewel. But what I didn't say was that I was the one responsible when it got shattered." Makoto eyes widened slightly. "Now demons and humans alike are out there tainting it, causing havoc and hurting others, and I am the one who must find them before it devastates us all." Kagome looked to him once more. "I know what its like, to have the world on your shoulders."

"Hmm" was all Makoto could say. Only because he didn't know what to say. Someone actually understood him. What exactly are you supposed to do when someone reaches out to you? Is he supposed to give something to her? Is he supposed to 'say' something to her? 'Wait, there is a word for this, I think it's…'

"Than…nk yoouu?" Makoto stuttered while lifting one eyebrow in uncertainty.

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. "Well don't thank me too much. I still think you're a lazy jerk."

Makoto didn't know what 'jerk' meant but he knew an insult when he heard it. "Well you're still a frail human woman." he said in a monotone voice while lightly poking her head, which was apparently strong enough to knock her down.

"Ow…..Jerk." said Kagome

**GRRRRR!**

Kagome and Makoto eyes bulged at the deep growl that was right beside them. Kagome was surprised that she didn't notice that Rex had come back. And he did not look happy.

Makoto on the other hand did hear him but didn't think he would be upset. "Something wrong dog?" he said stoically.

"**Do not touch my master. Do not talk to my master. Do not be NEAR my master." **Rex growled to him through his sharp, razor like teeth. However, Makoto could not translate. "I don't understand a damn thing your saying." He turned away to Kagome, much to the chagrin of the huge dog demon, and turned his neck to stretch his muscles. "Well the sun will rise soon, I must find a tree to sleep in." He began to shape-shift into his black bat form and took of to the skies.

"Yeah, don't say good bye or anything!" Kagome shouted as he was flying away, then she gasped as Rex was trying to catch him with his mouth. "Rex! …Rex! Stop that!" The dog did as he was told but he still had that dreaded growl. "Rex eyes down"

Rex brought his eyes to her and immediately began nuzzle her out of frustration. **"Master he does not deserve your graces, don't let him be near you."** he whimpered. To think that his beloved master would allow such a thing. He was only gone for a moment to relieve himself and he comes back to find that she was 'enjoying' his company. Was he not a good companion? Why would she have others in her life. He may have done nothing about the group she was in now, save Inuyasha, but that did not mean he approved of it either. Nothing would make him happier if he had her all to himself.

"Rex …calm down. I'm ok" Kagome tried her best to reassure him. His loud whimpers were enough to wake the others. Funny, they did not hear the loud growling.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Sango yawned to her, rubbing the sand from her eyes.

"Yeah …" Nudge, whimper. "eh..I think" Kagome wondered if having Makoto travel with them was making him angry.

* * *

The group had been walking down a graveled path, on their way the nearest village. There they would stalk up on supplies, have food, and hopefully get some good information on the soul stealer matter. Kagome would love nothing more than to take nap. After staying up the whole night worried about the mission and having a miraculous understanding with a lazy vampire, she was ready to hit the hay.

Rex knew his masters need for rest was important but all he could think about was what had happened earlier. His master was paying less and less attention to him and more to others. He didn't like it. Especially when it was to that bat. That bastard was not her pet, he was. **"What must I do to gain my masters attention?"**

"_You must stop acting like a pet!"_

Rex shook his head at the noise. Sometimes he forgot that his other half was there. **'What do you want?' **he said with faint annoyance. He really didn't want to hear him right now, not when he has more important things to worry about.

"_What I want is for you to cease this ridiculous 'pet' charade now!"_ Sesshomaru hissed to his saddened dog counterpart.

'**It is NOT a charade! I AM her pet! Her one and only pet!"** Rex barked back at him. When was that irritating bastard going to realize that he will never stop being her faithful dog?

"_Do you realize what is going on here?" _

'**What?'**

"_She is putting you aside, is she not?" _

Rex had stopped at his words. It was somewhat true. She seem to be spending more time on her 'mission' and with her companions lately, and worst yet her new found 'friend' Makoto. But, did that mean she was putting him aside?

"_She will continue to ignore you the longer you stay her 'pet'." _He practically spat the last word out. _"Let me remedy this situation."_ Sesshomaru felt he would get somewhere if he coaxed his beast just a bit more. _"I will make sure she has her attention on us, where it belongs. Her touch and her sent will be ours from morning to dusk."_

Rex's tail wagged to and fro. That did sound nice. She would pet him and whisper sweet words of love, all while being around her exhilarating aroma that only she possessed. He didn't need to be convinced of anything else.

'**What shall I do?'**

"_Allow me freedom. And I shall maker her our mate."_

The great beast lifted his left ear slighty. **'I do not understand.'**

Sesshomaru grunted fast before saying _" If she is our mate, she will converse with us. If she is our mate, she will want to hold us. If she is our mate, she will never leave our side." _He did not know it, but he had said the last sentce in an almost dream-like trance. That was spoiled however, when his beast replied…

'**You speak in riddles.' **

"_HOW CAN I SAY THIS ANY MORE SIMPLER? YOU STUPID…" _Calm…calm yourself. Sesshomaru figured he should take the initiative before he bit off his own tongue. _"Enough of this nonsense."_ Rex didn't have a chance to fight him as he rose to power, returning him back to what he was.

Kagome and the others felt something was wrong and turned around at the small whimpering noises that faded away. Only to see Sesshomaru in the place of the big, fluffy dog. While Miroku, Sango and Shippo tensed at the sight of him, Kagome on the other hand had her arms crossed and scowled. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru worked the kinks in his neck and cracked his knuckles. "I wish to speak to you alone." He looked at the others and made face that said 'Leave before I hurt you'

The demon slayer and the monk turned to the miko for an answer.

"Go on ahead you guys. The village is right over that hill." Kagome pointed to the path, never taking her eyes off of him. "Will you be all right Kagome?" Shippo asked her quietly. "Yes Shippo, no need to worry about me." She turned to him to give him a reassuring smile. Miroku nodded to her and the rest followed the rugged path up the hill, very slowly.

Kagome tapped her foot to make it obvious of her annoyance to him. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"The way things are will change as of today." Sesshomaru said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Change?" she asked.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way towards her. "I will no longer play a hapless, stupid runt."

"Stupid?" Kagome wondered why he said that.

He got closer still. "And you will no longer gaze adoringly at that indolent bat."

"A…ador..ing..ly?" the miko said, confused.

The tall demon was right next to her now. "No longer will you refute my affections or wails."

'Okay, this is starting to go in a weird direction.' thought Kagome. She had to take a step back because he was towering over her. She gulped nervously.

"And more importantly.." He said as he quickly as he wrapped one arm around her waist and drew he close. "…you will no longer deny me."

Kagome shivered. He had said that in such a deep baratone voice. She didn't think he was capable of sounding so… seductive. "Of what?"

Sesshomaru was now face to face with the miko. He leaned in and in a serious tone, he said to her "Your obedience."

* * *

A/N There you have the new and improved chapter. Sorry for the late update but life got in they way. So many, many, MANY things to do.

I am planing on updating this and another story plus a new one all at once so I'll try my hardest to get it out fast.

As always Read, Review and Enjoy!!!


	12. Chapter12he will want more of you

A/N : Yes, yes I know excuses time.

Well first reason is actually a little personal, so I won't go into it.

Second is actually a good thing. I had my finals so I'm on summer break! And another cool thing is, since I work for the school system I'm also off work! Which means I can start updating regularly, like every week (if I don't get writers block) So thanks to everyone who reviewed and for the rest for being patient. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Unless I get a time machine, go back in time and create this show...and add PUPPETS!

"The nerve of that bastard." Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked up the grassy hill in a fast pace.

'Does he think he can get into my good graces by saying 'Do what I say and I'll forgive you?' Please!' The miko was not having it. He was not going to get away with calling her a bitch and still think he can keep his abrasive demeanor with her.

"Woman, you will stop now!" shouted Sesshomaru, mimicking her walk on the same path. He was being extremely generous by giving her many warnings before he tackled her down. Why couldn't this woman do the smart thing and obey him?

Kagome didn't bother to face him as he shouted at her. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru, come back when you are Rex."

Very well, he will be a saint and give her more time. "Do not walk away from me miko! I command you." Being this 'nice' was hard. It would be a lot easier if his beast did not hold him back from using his full strength. 'Grr.. let me go...this woman needs some disciple!'

"**No! You will not harm a hair on my masters head!" **Rex firmly told his rude counterpart. While he wasn't in complete control, he could make sure the brute did not use force on the miko, but he didn't mind when she used force on him. When he held her and she shocked Sesshomaru with her energy. His master was so strong.

Kagome now slowly started to descend down hill while she kept her bike behind her slightly. She took the time to gaze ahead to see the village where the rest of her group were waiting. She also took note that Sesshomaru was still behind her. She rolled her eyes. What was with this guy anyway? He wouldn't stop following her. Though she supposed having him follow her was better than having him try to kill her. Still she could do without the threatening tone in his voice when he wanted her to look his way.

"Miko! Face me now!"

Like that for example.

Kagome grunted and said "Sesshomaru, I am going to the village where my friends are. Why don't you go home?"

Sesshomaru grunted back at her. "You do not tell me what to do woman." He then heard his beast retort back at him. **"Of course she can. She is our master!"**

'Quiet!' Sesshomaru seethed to the beast. He then began to think about his next move. She was about to enter a human filled village. Humans did not prefer his company, nor he theirs. Should he enter when the miko does? **"We must. Our master needs us to be with her." **Rex demanded. The beast hated being without her. And he was not about let his other halves snobbery interfere. **"I will give you a monstrous migraine if you do not go with her."**

Sesshomaru was not afraid of getting the headache, but he actually did want to be with her. Even if it meant walking around with the stench of human beings. So he walked after her, which did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

* * *

"Uh... Should we do something?" Shippo asked as he and the others gazed at a grumpy demon lord you paced outside the hut they were given. Kagome stared at him as well. She honestly didn't think he would actually come in the village, and even more surprised when people didn't start panicking at the sight of him. Sesshomaru was a well known lord and struck fear in human villages. They did stare at him but only for a few seconds. Maybe they had never heard of him.

Miroku then cut the awkward silence. "Perhaps we should tell him to leave."

"While it would certainly make me happy, he isn't doing anything bad so...well I don't know." Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from him. She wished he was her Rex. At least this way she would not have to worry about him running rampant and hurting anybody. Who needs a arrogant demon who doesn't listen to...Just then she realized something. He probably would listen to her because she had control over his most dangerous half. She knew that most of his aggression came from primal instinct. If she could find someway to control him while he was this way, then he wouldn't be a problem. Yes, she will definitely try it out but... she looked around to see that elderly and even children in the village, so she will have to try it out elsewhere to not harm innocent people, should her plan not work.

Kagome turned to her friends. "Hey guys, I'm going to ...test something out okay?"

"What are you going to test?" Sango wondered.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head and confessed in a uncomfortable chuckle "Well actually I'm going to do some more dog training." She tip-toed away from the hut and toward the gate. The others meanwhile gave each other a concerned look. Each thinking that Kagome might be taking this 'dog training' a little too seriously.

* * *

Kagome walked towards the gate and as she predicted Sesshomaru was right behind her. She only brought with her a long stick. Not that she really needed it but it was comforting to know that she held something to help fend him off. Of course a stick wouldn't help, but luckily she had her holy energy. She headed toward the forest which was very close by. She walked until she was surrounded by enough trees and then she stopped.

Sesshomaru realized that she had stopped walking and ceased as well. It dawned on him that he had not commanded her to do anything and immediately spoke up. "Miko its time you understand a few things."

Kagome looked ahead and not at him when she spoke. "Yes I do understand. You want me to obey you."

The dog demon was surprised that she finally caught on. He figured she would still put up a fight. No matter though, the sooner she learned her place, the sooner he can have her. "Precisely miko"

Kagome twisted the stick in her hand. "But... I'm not going to obey."

Perhaps she hadn't caught on, what a slow woman. "Make makes you say so?" Sesshomaru glared at her. Eying her were she stood and ready to take necessary action.

"Because I have a secret weapon." She said while slapping the stick to the palm of her other hand.

Sesshomaru took slow steps toward her. Was she serious? Did she think she could take him on with a stick. A stick that wasn't even large or thick. Oh did this woman need a good punishment. Maybe he should throw her to the ground, or tug on her soft hair, or bite her tiny ear and rub her creamy thigh...

But as he was going for the 'kill', she spun around, stuck her arm straight and showed him her palm. "Stop!"

And he did.

Wait. Did she just 'ordered' him to stop? Why should he stop just because she told him to? Why did he stop at all?

The miko smiled when she saw that it had worked. "I don't think that you are aware of this Sesshomaru, but your doggy half is my pet who listens to whatever I say." she said as she walked around him. "And since he is apart of you, then that means you'll listen to me too. Whether you want to.." she rose her stick so that she can poke his head. "..or not." Kagome smiled confidently.

Kagome spine chilled at the sound of his deadly growl. But quickly pulled herself together and steeled her face. Now she will tell him the real reason why she must do this. "Now listen Sesshomaru, I truly do recognize you as a threat. That being said, I have to make sure that my friends are safe from the likes of you."

The demon lord ceased his growling but still bared his teeth at her.

"You may not be as hot-headed as Inuyasha, but you are merciless, which he is not. I know you would kill my friends if you found them to be a nuisance."

Sesshomaru mused for a moment. It was true to an extant. But only for humans.

Kagome linked her fingers behind her and looked up at the trees that covered the sky. "It might be hard for you to understand, but my friends mean the world to me. They are like family. And I will do anything to protect them." She turned to him. "Don't worry Sesshomaru I promise not make you do anything degrading...unless you deserve it."

Well this did not sit well with Sesshomaru. He followed her so that 'she' would obey 'him'. What she said couldn't be true. He was in his own body so he had to have the majority of control. After all it worked that way with his beast. Granted his beast is stronger then him, but he did have a hold over him most of the time. It was he who locked him away for months, even years. Damn this woman for making courtship so hard. And damn his beast even more.

"So here's whats going to happen. If it looks like you going to do something foolish, I'll have you sit." Kagome stepped in front of him. Then pointed. "Sit"

Sesshomaru didn't budge. He was too busy given her a deadly look.

Kagome held her chin in thought. 'That didn't work' "Heel" she said as she pointed to the ground.

He jolted for a mere second, but still held his place.

She frowned when he didn't lie down. Maybe she was not speaking to him in the right way. Her face lit up and she held her hands. "Rex, can you hear me?" she said in the sweetest voice.

She could see Sesshomaru's mouth twitching, Sesshomaru's beast was becoming restless in his mind.

"**Yes Master I can, but this fool will not let me move" **Rex whined.

But of course she couldn't hear him. "Hmmm...Rexy will you please do a trick for me?"

Sesshomaru's face twitched again. He could feel his beast trying to scratch the surface of his inner mind. He knew he wanted to be out so that he can become this woman's weak and pathetic house pet. But the demon lord refuses to let him win again. He was certain that once he got a hold of the miko, the beast will finally wise up and join him in the effort to make this infuriating but lovely woman his.

"**Master...I ..shall... sit ….for ….you."** Rex said struggling.

Then again, maybe he gave his beast too much credit.

Kagome tried again "Sit...sit"

"**Sit...sit"** his beast commanded him.

'Shut up!'

Kagome began to tap her foot in thought. "Nothing huh? This will be harder than I thought. But...you did stop when I told you too. Was it because Rex knew you were going to hurt me?" She figured that it must be the case because it sure did look like he wanted to kill her. The question is, was that enough? Would he stop if he tried to kill one of her friends, or innocent bystanders? She wouldn't be able to stop him 100% of the time. Who knows what he does when he's not around her? Kagome began to realize that the whole prospect of 'training' Sesshomaru may be too far-fetched. Rex was one thing, he is a dog. But Sesshomaru is...how else could she say it...is more like a person. If it were her, she certainly didn't want someone treating her like a dog. 'Damn...now I feel guilty.'

While Kagome busied herself by thinking too much, Sesshomaru moved closer to her. Making sure he took the tiniest of steps so that she would not know that he was moving.

"**What are you doing?"** asked a concerned Rex, not liking that the bastard was staring at her like she would prey.

'I will not hurt her.' he thought to his beast in a low and determined whisper. His clawed fingered twitched in anticipation now that she foolishly turned her back to him.

'Maybe...if I take 'his' sword away, he might stay as Rex...but how wi' "AHH!"

Kagome squealed as she felt something, or rather someone rush her to the ground. The sudden swift movement made her feel dizzy and unresponsive.

Sesshomaru had her pinned beneath him with one of his hands holding hers above her head and the other was pressed down on her stomach. The plan to take her by surprise and leave her in shock worked. Now all he had to do was convince his whining beast of what he was doing. **"What did you do to her? You said that you would not hurt her!" **'And I won't.' said Sesshomaru. He was going to try a new approach. Another way to win over a potential mate, was to seduce them. She may be ignorant in the ways of pack order, but she is still a young female who had to have to know needs of her body, as well as the needs of a male. And he was a male full of raging hormones who needed his desires full-filled.

She let out a slight groan as her dizziness went away. Kagome blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes and remembered that she was pushed to the grass floor. 'The jerk tackled me!' She was about to give him an earful until she felt a warm breath on her neck. 'What's he doing? Is he..' She was right, he was nuzzling her. The stoic, insulting, cold-hearted bastard was nuzzling her. This wasn't right, the only other time he did this was when he was actually Rex. Was he Rex right now? "R..Rex?" she said in an almost squeak voice.

"This Sesshomaru's name..." he started followed by a long lick to the neck. "...is not Rex."

Kagome then felt a sensation she had never felt before. Sure it was similar when Rex cuddled her, but this made her feel...hot. 'Is this what it feels like when your...turned on?' But wait, she shouldn't be feeling this way about Sesshomaru. The only man she was ever sure about being an asexual. Why was he doing 'this' type of thing to her? He wasn't going to eat her was he?

"Uh.. Sess...ses... wha...what are you doing?"

Very slowly, Sesshomaru moved his head from her neck to her face. His nose touched hers and his eyes lustfully stared into her beautiful blue-grey ones. He felt her stiffen underneath him as he spoke. "How is it that you still do not understand miko? When I called you a bitch, I meant it."

"Wha.." Kagome was about to throw him off for that remark until she felt him squeeze her thigh.

His lips brushed hers for a mere second when he said. "I want you."

Kagome blinked, blushed, and opened her eyes wide. This was confusing to her. Why would he say he wanted her when he just called her a...then she felt a strong energy coming from afar. And apparently so did Sesshomaru because he looked to the sky and growled in an angry tone. "Toshihiro" They spotted him fly overhead in his dragon form, heading towards the village.

It wasn't until then, Kagome felt a feeling of dread. Something about him being here was causing Kagome's nerves to raise. "Somethings wrong." She crawled out from under Sesshoamaru and started to run back to the village. Sesshomaru was still fuming about the dragon interrupting his seduction of the miko to move, but the air faintly smelled of something foul, and it was attached to Toshihiro.

Out of curiosity, Sesshomaru leaped back to the village as well.

* * *

"Kagome! Come quick!" She heard Sango shout. She knew by the tone of her voice that it was not good news.

Kagome noticed that Toshihiro changed into his demon self, as he had his back to her. "Toshihiro what's wrong?" she dared asked.

The dragon looked over his shoulder at her with a dignified but saddened look on his face. The rest of his body turned and in his arms was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome softly spoke to him, hoping he would answer back, but he was not a sight to see. His hair covered in dried blood, his skin was cold and clammy, and worst of all he had a large gash across his chest. Kagome voice shook "No... Inuyasha please get up."

Miroku harden his gaze at the wound. "What happened to him?"

Toshihiro stare became hard as Miroku's as he carefully placed him on the floor. "He was attacked by the soul-stealers." He looked to Kagome who knelt beside Inuyasha. "I am sorry Kagome, it was already too late to save him."

"No." She didn't want to hear those words. "No" She didn't want it to be true. "No no" She didn't want to see him this way. "Inuyasha answer me." Kagome grabbed his cold hand and held it to her cheek. "Please say that you're still here."

Sesshoamru stopped right behind her to see that she was begging for his half-brothers corpse to answer her. While he himself felt nothing towards this situation, his beast couldn't be more pleased. With him out of the way, he can now be his masters only pet. But what was supposed to be a happy occasion, made him feel off. His master was weeping for the pest to move. **"Master what is wrong?"** Rex said , but of course no one can hear him. **"Why is she crying?"** the beast asked the demon lord. Sesshomaru responded quietly 'She grieves for him.' Rex did not understand. **"But why?" **Sesshomaru also did not understand. 'I do not know.'

"...please.." whispered Kagome as she fought to control her tears. " ...don't leave me...I need you.."

Both Sesshomaru and Rex stood in shock. It was as if lighting struck them. It didn't matter that Sesshomaru was trying to court her, nor did it matter that Rex was a loyal dog. The whole time it never mattered to her, because she didn't want them, she wanted him.

* * *

A/N: Oh man I hated to do that to you all. One moment its getting good and boom it all goes downhill. Will things only get darker or is there a silver lining ahead?

Let me answer a few things first: Sesshomaru has both of his hands in this story. I realize that while that type of thing is important, it didn't do well in my fic

2: There is no Rin. When I outlined the story, I couldn't find a good place for her or find a way to make her move the story along, so sorry if anybody is a big fan.

3: I'm sorry but there will be no lemon, why? I too shy to write one. But maybe I could convince someone else...

4: I noticed I haven't updated my profile and there are TONS of stories I want to fav.

5: I recently got Openoffice and its already hard to get used too.

Well get ready cause in the next chapter = Kagome comes to a shocking conclusion, Sesshomaru learns a new technique, Rex refuses an order from his master, and I finally reveal the villain.

So thank you for waiting and as always read, review and enjoy!


	13. Chapter13 Always reassure him

A/N: **Please read**: A week after I had written chapter 12, I had gotten bad news from my college. Nothing grades related thank goodness but involving the degree I was going for. Right when I thought that I was about done, as it turns out I was way off. After learning that I got screwed somewhere I was devastated. I basically had to rethink my career and what I wanted to do. So I wasn't into writing for a while. I had to make the painful decision to put my work on Hiatus. Now to be honest I thought I had put it on my profile but I apparently never saved it, so for that I'm sorry. Anyways I'm totally inspired so on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and if I did I wouldn't be writing worthless fan fiction, I would be eating caviar and ordering my butler Jeeves around. (kidding)

She kept to herself in the corner of Kaede's hut, rolling the only possession Inuyasha had on him, his prayer beads. His clothes were torn and bloody and his sword had mysteriously vanished. Kagome tears had long dried out as she somberly stared at the necklace. She had planned to take them off of him as a surprise for when they finally had all the shards. When they started this journey together, she figured it made its use for when he might act out on anger or when he said something insulting but one thing she would never had to use it for was her own safety. And it wasn't when he was possessed by some unworldly being or when his demon side took over, she knew the real Inuyasha would never hurt her.

She gripped the beads tight as new tears began to form. Now he was gone and she would never see him again. What was she to do now...without him?

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe he was making him do this. 'This goes against everything I stand for'. His beast forced his energy onto him as he dragged his claws into the dirt and tossed the earth behind him. So what if he was dead. He didn't care, why should his beast? They both hated him right? He would feel seething anger right now but his beast would not allow it. His beast was feeling something he didn't know if he ever felt before. Sorrow. When they heard that the miko needed Inuyasha, Rex took it much too hard. Sesshomaru felt that something in him was being torn apart. He could hear his beast whimper and lower his ears down, while also mumbling to himself. **"...anything for her...if this will make her happy...then I will...even if...even if..." **he soon trailed off.

After finally reaching what he was looking for Sesshomaru dragged the heavy sheet out of the hole he dug, and laid it out in front of him. He stared emotionless for a while. Contemplating exactly why he was doing this, he was suddenly hit with the flash back of earlier that day.

_They all felt it was the perfect setting for his funeral. Under the sacred tree where Kagome had freed him from. They had wrapped him in a simple white sheet and carefully placed flower petals as the village men lowered him down. Kaede recited the traditional passage for one who had passed on, and it made the moment more sorrowful. The old priestess allowed each of the people closest to him say their final good-byes._

"_May your soul find peace my friend." said Miroku._

"_Thank you for always giving your best for us." said Sango not bothering to hold back her sobs._

_Sob, "Bye bye Inuyasha." Shippo said while trying to wipe his flowing tears away._

_Kagome however remained silent. Even though she had much to say, she just couldn't find the words at the moment. She could only focus on his concealed body as the dirt came on top of him. She kept nibbling on her lips to keep from sobbing to loud, but she looked liked she was about to burst at any minute. _

_To see her in such a state, did not bode well with the demon lord who watched her from afar. Sesshomaru clenched his fist. Why did she care so much about him? What did he possibly have to offer her that he couldn't? What did she get out of being with his lowly half-brother? He did not own land, he had no title, and his strength was inferior compared to him. And yet... despite all this, she wanted Inuyasha, not him. That fact alone made knots in his stomach. He didn't know what to do about that. He never felt this way before. It was a mixture of anger, disappointment and a hint of...sadness._

_Sadness, Sesshomaru did not do sadness. What the hell was wrong with him? Something had to be done, but what should he do about this?_

_End _Flashback

This is the idea 'Rex', as he would like to be called, had come with. Sesshomaru was most displeased with this. His beast insisted relentlessly that this was the only way for his 'master' to be happy. And as much as Sesshomaru wanted to protest, he admitted that he also wanted her to cease crying as well.

He glared at the sheet he pulled out with a reluctant feeling in his chest, apart of him wishes that he could just leave, but...

"**Do not think just do it and get it over with."** said Rex quietly.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and raised it above him, ready to strike hard. Just then he hears the miko shouting.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she yells in a panicked voice while rushing towards the tree.

Sesshomaru knows that she is misunderstanding the situation, so he ignores her while still keeping his eyes on her. He brings down his sword.

"WAIT!" but the deed was done.

The next thing Kagome knew the white sheet began to glow. It was so bright that she had to shield her eyes. Then it grew dim, and she quickly looked at the sheet then at Sesshomaru. "Why did you do that, he already dead, can't you leave him..." Gasp.

She became startled when the sheet began to move. She took small and cautious steps back as she became frighted to see the body of Inuyasha move. What was happening? She didn't understand at all until...

"Mmmm ..'cough', 'cough'.."

It spoke, ...he spoke...did that mean he was...

"cough, ..wha...cough"

Kagome sank to her knees. "Oh god Inuyasha your.."

She wasted no time unwrapping him from the old dirt sheet and was surprised and overjoyed to see him blinking, breathing and warm.

"..Ka...Kagome?" he said very weakly.

Kagome tears ran down her cheeks and she rushed to hug his head to her chest. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so happy your alive."

A few hours later...

"So... how is he?" asked Miroku while looking at the hut where Inuyasha resisted in.

"It is amazing." said Kaede as she folded a wet cloth. "It be as if he had never died. No loss of blood, no scars, however..."

Sango and Miroku took quick glances at each other before returning their attention to the old miko.

"It be difficult to say, but there is a possibility that there be something missing from him."

Sango cocked an eyebrow. "Missing in what way?"

"I do believe he is missing something...spiritually."

Back in the hut

"Don't strain yourself Inuyasha, just relax and eat your ramen." said Kagome while trying to feed the newly living half-demon, the flavored noodles to his tired mouth.

He slurped his noodles slowly, while trying his best to prop himself up. "Mmm ..can't eat anymore...I don't feel like myself." He gave up on his strength and laid back on the futon. "..and I'm really, really tired." Inuyasha's eyes became heavy fast as he got himself to relax to a lulled sleep. "It's OK Inuyasha have all the rest you want." She told him softly as she stroked his silver hair.

She sat there smiling at him as he swiftly fell asleep. No matter how often she played the scene in her head, she still couldn't believe that he was actually alive. He was cold, was lifeless and he was even buried. It was to her a miracle. To have someone she cared about come back from death, was the most magnificent feeling there was. She would have to thank the heavens that...

But wait..

It wasn't the heavens was it?

"No ..." she said slowly. "...it was …..Sesshomaru."

Just using his name in the context of some heavenly being who saved his brother, whom he hated and had tried to kill before, sounded too strange. That sword, that Tenseiga...so that was its power. To think that someone as cold as Sesshoamru would use such a powerful tool to bring Inuyasha back. But why? Did he actually care about is brother? Perhaps these brotherly feeling were deep down in Sesshomaru this whole time. How...nice of him. Kagome smiled.

"I have to thank him somehow."

* * *

It was mid- afternoon as Sesshomaru looked somberly down at the village where Kagome was probably smothering the weak whelp in her divine scent. The whiny pup right now would leer into her beautiful bright blue-gray eyes as she gazed 'lovingly' into his dull ones. The miko probably was snuggling herself onto his damn brothers chest, while the idiot petted her hair, or worse if she was petting his.

"Damn it all!" he said while groaning. Screw what his beast was thinking. His life would so be better without him. He was gonna march down there, pick him up by the neck, tell him to never lay his claws on his woman, and kill him. And this time he was going to stay dead.

He leaped from the heavy tree branch and landed gracefully to the green grass floor. His determination was set, and his claws were ready to kill. Nothing would stop him from getting rid of his brother, along with the feeling of painful heartache. Nothing except the miko that was heading his direction. Sesshomaru, who rarely is caught off guard, could do nothing but stare, as she slowly walked towards him with her hands behind her back and her eyes to the floor. She had a slight flushed look to her face as if she was embarrassed of something.

"Um... hi Sesshomaru." she said meekly, not really looking directly at him.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"I just wanted to say..." she started while rubbing her right arm. " ...well I honestly can't express how thankful I am to you." she finished with a bright smile that she couldn't hold back.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched when he looked at her face. Her smile was so radiant and sincere, that his heart began to beat rapidly. His breathing became slow and a bit staggered. He never knew she could look so beautiful.

Kagome looked to the floor while brushing the hair from her ear. "This whole time ...I never knew you actually cared about your brother to do this... I think.."

He growled loudly to interrupt her. "I do not 'care' about my half-brother."

"Sesshomaru you don't have to hide it anymore. He's family. I mean why else would you.."

"I DID NOT BRING HIM BACK FOR THAT REASON ...I..." Sesshomaru immediately silenced himself realizing that he had to choose his words carefully. But he was not used to this type of talk, so much so that it was difficult to look at her. Should he tell her the real reason?

"...You wanted him... so I gave him to you." His voice curt and low. How he hated the way it sounded . As if it were fact, but it was. What made it worst was that he was practically giving her away. It made him sick to his stomach. The Great Sesshomaru did not give away anything. Why did he do this? Sure he got to see her smile radiantly, but that was not enough. Was he supposed to accept that he could no longer court her, be near her? No, this will not do. Screw what the right thing to do was. She should be his, not that mutt. He was going to let her know that Inuyasha could not keep her, he was.

That was until..

"You mean... you did it ….for me?" She spoke so softly. She was not entirely sure if that was the real reason, but the way he looked, and the way he said it told her other wise. "Sesshomaru I.." she held her hands close to her chest. "..That was very nice of you."

Sesshomaru stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. She looked like as if it was her life he saved. Her hands were clutching her chest and her eyes were watering. Was she going to cry? While he was waiting for her tears, he had been caught off guard when she hugged him. She was hugging him. Arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight and everything. Oh how she felt so warm, and damn did she smell so good. He didn't know why this was happening, but he and his beast enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." She gushed while nuzzling his chest. "...you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm so thankful for what you've done. I'm .. I'm indebted to you." she backed away from him so that she could rub the tear trails from her eyes. "You're really not a bad guy after all. You 'do' have a heart, I'm so ...happy." she sniffed a bit and gave him another smile.

She was smiling so much that it was starting to have an effect on him. Like it was contagious. So when it happened, he couldn't stop it. He smiled back.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. She may have seen him smirk before, but not a smile, Rex smiled but not Sesshomaru. His eyes lifted slightly from his raising cheeks which were tinted pink, and lips spread wide. Kagome's face started to feel warm and her mouth parted slightly. Strange, she never realized he could look so good. Sure he was gorgeous, but now he looked...looked...incredible. Kagome caught herself and immediately tried to hide her blush on her face. " We..well I ….gotta be checking up on uuhh... whats his name...Inuyasha! Yeah that's right. He still ...a little... hot, I MEAN sick. Haha I'll.. see you later kay?" She wished so hard that she didn't look as stupid as she sounded right now, it was a shame she didn't know that she sprinted back to the hut with her arms flailing.

'Well 'that' was interesting.' thought the demon lord. The miko seemed amusingly frazzled because of a positive mouth formation. Her eyes wide, cheeks blushed, her mouth open. She practically gawked at him. She also smelled...sweeter. "Well, well seems the miko is not as oblivious as I thought." he said with a smirk. So what if she choose the runt. He had never marked her, so she is fair game. He still had a chance to have her.

This technique, this smiling seemed to work on the woman, it certainly worked on him whenever she did it. Maybe he should do it more often.

* * *

The next morning Kagome was surprised to find, not Sesshomaru but Rex sleeping under a tree. "Must have worn himself out." Oh well the better for her, after what happened yesterday, she prefer to see her puppy then the man who saw her embarrass herself. Another good thing was that she could have him help her her carry Inuyasha.

"All right guys, are we set?"

"Where are we going again Kagome?" said Shippo.

Kagome picked through her backpack. "We are going to go see Jinenji. Hes' healed a lot people and demons with his medicine. He might know what's wrong with Inuyasha." Kagome pulled out a fresh water bottle and turned to Sango. "Do we have him ready to go?"

"He is still a bit unsteady, but we have a hold of him." she said while she and Miroku carried Inuyasha who was wrapped in teal thin fleece blanket that Kagome had brought for him. Inuyasha was only mildly aware of his surroundings. He knew he was going somewhere, but did not where or why. Something was wrong with him, and it was the only thing he knew at the moment.

"OK Inuyasha, we are going to go find out if Jinenji can help you OK?" Kagome spoke softly to him.

"Hmm" was all he said, obviously being too tired to say more.

"Kagome it might take a while if we all have to keep up with Kirara." said Sango

Then Kagome said with a smile. "It's alright Sango, now that Sesshomaru turned into Rex, we can all ride him."

Sango eyes widened immediately. "Uhh... I don't know Kagome...Rex is 'your' dog. I don't think he will take to having us on him." she said while eying Rex cautiously.

"Naw he won't mind. He's a good dog." Kagome strode over to Rex who was strangely quiet and still then his usual self. "Rex lower your head, we're going put Inuyasha on your back."

Rex acknowledged her presence by turning his head her way but remained still. While he was ecstatic to have her thank him yesterday, he was also upset the she had chosen the runt for a pet over him. Had he not been a loyal dog? Didn't he follow her every order? Hadn't he always showered her with love? That half-breed runt. He did nothing, but got everything. Even now he got his masters attention and he was practically sleeping. Well then perhaps he should do nothing too. He will be the lazy pup if she so desired. Lets see how she likes it when she has two dead weights.

"Lets go Rex, put your head down." Kagome told him.

Rex turned his head away from her and panted.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Rex?" Rex's only response was a yawn.

"Come on Rex, be a good boy" Rex instead lifted his giant leg to scratch his giant ear.

Kagome pouted a little. "Are you ignoring me mister?" She said while placing her hands on her hips.

Rex grunted to let her know that is exactly what he was doing.

Kagome stomped her foot in frustration. "Enough Rex. We have to find out what's wrong with Inuyasha, he's very sick." 'Honestly, whats wrong with him today?' But Rex only growled at the name of Inuyasha and shut his eyes to her.

Miroku looked to Kagome who looked like she was having a hard time. "Why is he not listening to you?" Kagome shook her head, still looking at her once obedient puppy. "I have no idea. I mean... maybe a few days ago he seemed uncomfortable when Makoto was around but.. he got over it right?" Kagome wondered if she had answered her own question. Maybe he was still upset that Makoto seemed to horn himself in the group and didn't approve. Kagome rummaged through her yellow bag and took out her book. She flipped through the pages to find the chapter on this particular situation.

"_When a new face comes along, dogs tend to act differently. Some dogs will be happy to see a new face and will want to play, others however will think the new face will want to move in on his territory. The dog might become restless and agitated, and it may lead to aggression. Make sure you give your dog attention when it is needed. Let the dog know that you still keep him in regard, and that the new face is not a threat to him or you."_

"I see." said Kagome as she closed her book. She walked over to Rex and laid her hand on his giant front paw. "Rex are you worried that Makoto might try to hurt me?"

Rex tilted his head to the side in confusion. **"No"**

"You do not need to worry about me so much."

"**Yes I do."**

"You must know that Makoto is only here to help us."

"**I am not concerned about that filthy bat**_**.**_** Although the bat needs his wings chewed."**

She rubbed his fur gently and said in a soft tone. "Rex you are my most precious pet, and know that no one will take your place."

Rex looked deep into her shinning gray-blue eyes, full of such sincerity and warmth. He could see the truth in those jewels. His tail immediately began to wag. He now knew he hadn't need for such fears. Truly the runt was only that. A runt. He needed looking after much like a weak pup. And his master, being the caring and kind soul she was, felt obligated to watch over him. Yes, he indeed was the better pet. He never should have doubted himself.

Rex happily barked to her, now more than ever to be ready to obey her.

The happy feeling didn't last however. For a strange and unnerving presence made itself known in the distance. Rex sniffed the air. Something foul and wicked and also familiar was close. Rex stood on his legs and kept a sharp eye.

"Whats wrong Rex?" Kagome said knowing he was on high alert for some reason. Then she felt it. A dark aura began to come forward. A gray fog came flying in the sky. But the fog seem to look dense, as if something heavier was inside. It was flying overhead and about to pass them by until they heard a voice shout "STOP IT, IT'S GETTING AWAY!"

"Makoto?" said Kagome seeing him in his bat form from afar chasing the dark entity. "Rex!" she shouted as she pointed to the fog. "Get it!"

Rex leaped into the air and with all the speed he could muster, knocked the gray thing onto the ground. It landed several feet away in the open field where the others were headed towards, reading their weapons. Miroku gently let Inuyasha to lay on the ground, and was about join the girls when he heard Inuyasha struggle. "Inuyasha lay low, we will handle this."

"Wait...its ….its.." he spoke very weakly.

Just then the fog disappeared and all that was left was a figure in a long black robe with a hood covering its face. Without the rest knowing, three soul stealers appeared to give the summoner the souls they had gathered.

Sango held her boomerang tight "Who is it? Is it Kikyo?"

"...NO..." shouted Inuyasha as best as he could. He struggled to get to his feet as he held his hand out. "Its …..not Ki..Kikyo...That thing...it...it...killed...that guy killed Kikyo!" Tears were forming in his eyes as he chocked that last part out.

"What? What guy?" said Kagome

"This is the thing everybody. The very monster we've been looking for." said a bat-shaped Makoto as he flew close to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the killer. This was the 'thing' that was murdering innocent people left and right. The very thing that had eluded them for so long. Now he was here. They had him, and they were not going to let him get away.

Kagome raised her bow and aimed the arrow right at his head. "Show yourself!"

The killer slowly brought his pale hand to the hood and lifted the material backwards revealing his smirking face.

The gang gasped. Knowing who that smirk belonged to.

Kagome spoke in shock "Naraku?"

'Naraku' chuckled deeply at her words. "No.. Seibutsu ..not Naraku." He combed his fingers into his hair. "But I did steal his face."

* * *

Seibutsu = Creature (not really creative is it? LoL)

And there you go. Once again sorry about the Hiatus. But my life comes first. By the way, I realize some people were concerned that something awful had happened to me. I thank you deeply for your concern, and for a future note if I should fail to update for about a year or so after my last update, then you can assume the worst because I do not give my password to anybody.

And on one final note You guys make me soooooo happy! I really truly appreciate everyone who reviews. You wanna know something? When I'm down, they always perk me up. I know that I'm not the best writer. There are people on here so good that they could write an epic novel. Its nice to have a little compliant here and there. Thank you, thank you!

Next time: Who is this Seibutsu? What's really wrong with Inuyasha? And is Rex finally coming aboard the mate wagon?

Read, review and enjoy.


End file.
